También en la siguiente vida
by Moonlight Kristallblaue
Summary: Situado justo al final del anime. Orihime está segura de su amor por Ichigo y aunque él esté confundido bastará un terrible accidente para abrirle los ojos. ¿Qué pasaría si él se enterara de algunos secretos? ¿Y si Orihime se olvidara de su shinigami sustituto? ¿Podría su amor de cinco vidas sobrevivir a estos obstáculos? Un poco de OOC.
1. Invitación

**Summary:** Situado justo al final del anime. Orihime está segura de su amor por Ichigo y aunque él esté confundido bastará un terrible accidente para abrirle los ojos. ¿Qué pasaría si él se enterara de algunos secretos? ¿Y si Orihime se olvidara de él? ¿Podría su amor de cinco vidas sobrevivir a estos obstáculos? Un poco de ooc con Ichi-kun.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach le pertenece al fantabuloso Tite Kubo-sama, es publicado en la maravillosa Shonen Jump y es llevado al anime por los estúpidos de Pierrot ¬¬

* * *

**I**

**Orihime POV**

Habían pasado sólo seis meses desde que Kurosaki-kun recuperó sus poderes de Shinigami. Pero él se veía tan normal como siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado. Estaba tan sólo a un sitio de él y no podía evitar mirar como esos cabellos anaranjados se movían cada vez que pasaba sus dedos.

-Inoue-san ¿puede responder a la pregunta?

-¿Uh? –Formé una pequeña "o" con los labios mientras miraba a la sensei tratando de recordar lo que estaba diciendo. Rasqué mi cabeza y sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse. -¿Puede… repetirlo? –Ella lo dejó pasar y le preguntó a otra persona. Solté un suspiro de alivio.

-Inoue. –Me llamó de nuevo cuando se acabó la clase. -¿Sucede algo? Estos días has estado muy distraída, tus notas siguen como siempre pero algunas veces tienes la mirada…perdida.

-No, no es nada…-moví la mano y sonreí. –No volverá a pasar, sensei. Gomene. –Me incliné y salí de allí.

¡ORIHIME! –Tatsuki-chan me golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡Itte! –me quejé mientras tocaba el área afectada. -¡Tatsuki-chan, eres mala! –inflé los mofletes mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No, ¡tú eres la mala, Orihime! –me señaló acusadoramente. -¿Qué pasó hoy en clases? ¿Y el día de ayer? ¿y el anterior?

-Ie… no pasa nada. Es sólo que me he estado preguntando si podría hornear una donut con glaseado de pasta de judías dulces. –Sonreí mientras la empujaba. –Anda, tu equipo se enojará si llegas tarde a la práctica.

-Pero, Orihime…

-Tengo taller de costura con Ishida-kun ¡Matta ne! –Salí corriendo sin que pudiera responder, el aliento me faltaba cuando llegué al taller. Estaba segura que Ishida-kun también estaba preocupado pero, como siempre, supo que no debía preguntar. Le agradecí internamente.

-Sé que no debí mentirles, onii-chan, pero no quiero preocuparlos de más. –Platicaba con mi hermano mientras terminaba de hacer la cena. –Sólo tú sabes que está a punto de cumplirse un año sobre lo de Hueco Mundo. –Un escalofrío me recorrió de tan sólo mencionar ese lugar.

Una mano pálida y gélida se desvanecía a lo lejos, al igual que una triste mirada verde. Corazón… al final él había creído que el corazón estaba en las manos. . . Desperté bañada en sudor, caminé hacia la cocina y tomé un vaso de agua, miré ambas manos. Ulquiorra podía llegar a tener ideas muy ingenuas, o superficiales sobre los humanos, pero a veces eran más interesantes de lo que parecían.

–Las manos ¿uh? –Recordé el tibio agarre de la mano de Kurosaki-kun mientras me despedía antes de ir a Hueco Mundo y mi vergonzosa declaración justo en su habitación. Sí, en ese momento no pude poner el corazón en mis labios y lo dejé en ese cálido apretón de manos mientras curaba su herida. Quería hacer eso, curar no sólo sus heridas visibles sino también quitarle todo el dolor que pudiera.

¡Ohayo! –Saludé al entrar al aula mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban todos.

Buenos días, Inoue-san. –Me saludó Ishida-kun con una sonrisa.

Uh, hola, Inoue. –Respondió Kurosaki-kun y Sado-kun sólo se limito a asentir con la mirada. Ichigo continuó con la plática.

-Y entonces el viejo me saludó tan loco como siempre, pero después dijo algo sobre la celebración de aniversario de la clínica, parece que ya van a ser 10 años. –Pasó de nuevo una mano sobre su cabello, haciendo que ligeros destellos naranjas se reflejaran por el sol.

-Inoue ¿estás bien? –Ishida-kun se percató de mis mejillas como tomate.

-¡SÍ, ESTOY BIEN! –grité tratando de convencerlos. Aclaré mi garganta y expliqué. –Creo que sólo hace mucho calor. –Esto ya era bastante bochornoso. -. . . entonces ¿harán una especia de fiesta, Kurosaki-kun?

-Eh. . . sí, eso iba a decir. Todos están invitados, es este sábado. –La sensei entró al salón. –Les diré los detalles en el almuerzo.

Las horas transcurrieron como siempre hasta que sonó el tono que indicaba nuestro descanso. Tomé mi pan con pasta de judías dulces y un jugo, me dispuse a seguir a los chicos hacia la azotea del instituto cuando unas manos conocidas me sujetaron de lugares inapropiados.

-¡Mi Hime-sama! –Chizuru me presionaba contra ella y yo sólo esperaba a que Tatsuki-chan llegara a golpearla.

-¡DÉJALA EN PAZ, PERVERTIDA! –escuché un grito y luego un ruido sordo, de algo cayendo al suelo.

-¡Hey, Inoue! –me llamó Kurosaki-kun, por alguna razón mi nombre saliendo de sus labios siempre se escuchaba bien.

-¿Desde cuándo pasas el tiempo libre con los chicos, Orihime-chan? –me preguntaron malévolamente las otras chicas.

-Eh. . . yo, es que. . .lo que pasa. . . –una mano me tomó del brazo con suavidad, al levantar la vista mis pupilas se hicieron muy pequeñas, mi respiración se hizo pesada y sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho. Su largo flequillo le cubría parte de aquellos ojos cafés mientras me jalaba sin ser muy rudo.

-Eres demasiado buena con todo el mundo, Inoue. –Chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación.

-¡Tatsuki-chan! ¡Gomene! –grité mientras me alejaba, seguro a ella también la invitarían, pero en su tiempo libre ahora se dedicaba a arreglar ciertos asuntos de su club; por eso a veces pasaba los almuerzos sólo con Chizuru y las otras chicas, seguramente no podría acompañarme.

-¡Hey, Ichigo! ¡¿Qué te crees! –respondió Tatsuki-chan un poco sorprendida, aunque vi una mueca de diversión en su rostro antes de verla desaparecer.

-Mooo ¡Kurosaki-kun! Tatsuki-chan se va a enojar conmigo. –Me quejé cuando llegamos con los demás, había pasado el tiempo y ya éramos un poco más cercanos, al menos como para quejarme así.

-Ella es como tu mamá, seguro va a entender, Inoue. –Lo dijo como si nada, soltando mi pequeño brazo. A veces no lo entendía ¡para nada! Suspiré y sonreí.

-Tienes razón.

-Kurosaki, sabes que odio esperar. ¿Puedes decirnos ya? –Musitó Ishida-kun con el tono habitual.

-Mira que eres molesto. . . como dije es este sábado. –Respondió Kurosaki-kun fulminando con la mirada al Quincy. –Y por algo el viejo insistió con los fuegos artificiales, así que será algo tarde a las afueras de la ciudad, algo así como una parrillada. –Terminó algo avergonzado.

-Suena bien. –Sado-kun le quitó lo pesado al ambiente.

-Ahí estaré. –Afirmé con una sonrisa enorme.

-Si no queda de otra. . . es eso o un día familiar con Ryuken, y yo paso de eso. –Se acomodó sus gafas mientras sonreía levemente. –Eres afortunado, Kurosaki.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso tantas partículas espirituales te fundieron el cerebro? –se burló el shinigami.

-¡No seas idiota! Me refiero a que. . . –Ishida-kun me miró de una forma extraña. –Posees muchas cosas valiosas, más de las que realmente ves. Y ciertas personas estarían envidiosas de ello.

-Nunca entiendo realmente de que hablas. Eres tan raro. –El timbre de vuelta sonó y todos caminamos hacía la clase.

Por alguna extraña razón aquella frase había calado profundo en mi mente. ¡¿Ishida-kun sabía lo que sentía por Kurosaki-kun!

* * *

Bueno es mi primer fic de Bleach y obvio de mi pairing favorito :D

Si alguien lee esta triste historia, dejen review plis! :3

Moon~


	2. Descubierta

**II**

No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, que Ishida-kun lo supiera me carcomía por dentro de los nervios ¿qué tal si le decía a Kurosaki-kun? No, no, él no era de esos. Me levanté como zombie y desayuné en automático, pero al menos eso me hizo sonreír. ¡Chocolate con sushi siempre funcionaba para subir los ánimos!

-Inoue. –Me saludó simplemente Sado-kun mientras lo encontraba en la entrada del Instituto.

¡Konichiwa, Sado-kun! .-Correspondí con una sonrisa. En el salón nada había cambiado y todo seguía, aparentemente, igual. Al menos Kurosaki-kun no se notaba distinto, ya hasta le había jugado una de sus crueles bromas a Keigo.

-¡Orihime! –me saludó Tatsuki desde el pasillo mientras seguía platicando con unos chicos del club de deportes.

-¡Tatsuki-chan! –levanté la mano alegremente.

El día pasó sin muchos contratiempos. Cuando lo noté era hora de mi taller de costura nuevamente. Estaba terminando un lindo traje de soccer para Kon, pobrecillo , Yuzu-chan creía que era una "ella" y seguía haciéndole vestidos. Además Kurosaki-kun lo trataba cruelmente, al igual que Kuchiki-san y Rangiku-san. Me pregunté si ellas vendrían también a la celebración, la presencia de las shinigamis había disminuido notablemente, solté un suspiro, realmente las extrañaba.

-¿Está ocupado? –preguntó cortésmente Ishida-kun.

-Adelante. –Señalé con una sonrisa, de pronto recordé lo de ayer. –Nee… ¿Ishida-kun? –Él giró para mirarme demostrando que me escuchaba.

-¿Qué pasa Inoue-san?

-Es sobre. . . –sentí el calor en mis mejillas y la taquicardia inminente. –Es que. . . –no podía terminar las frases, tomé una gran bocanada de aire. –Es sobre Kurosaki-kun.

-Oh, eso. -¿A qué se refería con "eso"? ¿Debía preocuparme?

-¿Eso? –Pregunté con una débil vocecilla. –T-t-tú ¿lo sabes? –tragué saliva y apreté los labios.

-Sí.

El mundo comenzó a caerse en pedacitos, pequeños muy pequeños. Presioné con fuerza lo que sostenía logrando que me pinchara con la aguja que sostenía.

¡AHHH! –grité sin pensarlo mientras Ishida-kun se sorprendía.

¡Inoue-san! –examinó mi dedo, sólo era un leve pinchazo, ni siquiera daba para una miserable gotita de sangre. Pero mi exclamación y las lágrimas que querían salir eran por otra cosa.

-No, no, ¿no le dirás verdad? –Supliqué con los ojos borrosos por las gotas de agua salada. –Si él se entera seguro se sentirá raro, y me odiará y ya no será mi amigo nunca más y entonces los duendecillos azules se reirán de mí. –Comenté hipando.

-Kurosaki es un estúpido, pero nunca haría eso. Ven. –Susurró mientras me llevaba fuera del salón, donde comenzaban a murmurar y vernos con curiosidad. Ambos estábamos en el pasillo. –Comenzaban a vernos. –Explicó lo obvio y siguió. –Por eso lo comenté ayer, Inoue-san, sé que no me corresponde pero creo que él… debería saberlo.

-¿QUÉ? –grité e inmediatamente me tapé la boca. –No, yo creo que no.

Me dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva y asintió. –Como tú lo decidas.

-¿Crees que soy tonta, verdad? –Formé un puchero, Ishida-kun dio palmadas en mi cabeza mientras negaba.

-Nunca lo pensaría, lo juro por mi orgullo de Quincy.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y me atreví a darle un abrazo, al principio se quedó estático, como helado. Entonces me separé. -¡Lo siento! –comencé a inclinarme. –No lo pensé, Orihime tonta, tonta. –Me di unas palmadas en la frente, pero Ishida-kun me detuvo y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Inoue-san, eres como mi hermana pequeña, a la que siempre voy a proteger de idiotas como Kurosaki. A pesar de que tú ames a ese idiota. –Suspiró resignado.

-Seguro a Sora le agradarías. –Comenté llorando de nuevo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. –Limpió una lágrima de mi mejilla. -¿Sabes? Kurosaki es un imbécil. . .

-Entonces, por eso decías cosas tan raras últimamente. –Una voz demasiado familiar resonó cercana. –Y tú, Inoue, por eso estabas tan extraña. –El tono transmitía furia, dolor y decepción entremezclados. –Creí que eran mis amigos.

-Kurosaki, lo estás entendiendo todo mal. –Empezó Ishida-kun.

-Kurosaki-kun…

-No me importa lo que tengan que decir, hagan lo que quieran. –Sus ojos traspasaron los míos. –Supongo que ya no es mi deber protegerte. ¿Verdad, Orihime? –la dureza de sus palabras hicieron que mis rodillas temblaran y perdiera el equilibrio, había dejado de verle, una capa de lágrimas me impedía ver su rostro pero incluso sus ojos eran inexpresivos y fríos. –Lo que te pase ahora me es indiferente. –Escuché sus pasos alejarse, no entendía por qué se había molestado. No entendía nada, ¿por qué de pronto esto?

-¡KUROSAKI! ¡A eso se le llaman celos! ¡Inoue-san, iré a hablar con él! Esto no puede quedarse así. –Ishida-kun corrió tras él, quizá más enojado que mi amado shinigami, aquel que ahora me odiaba por haberle traicionado a él y a su confianza.

Corrí al baño y me encerré en el. Llorando tan fuerte como mis pulmones me lo permitían, esperé a que pasaran las horas y Tatsuki-chan me sacó de ahí. Sólo recuerdo vagamente haber llegado a casa y esconderme bajo las sábanas, sin querer saber nada más de nadie.

La realidad era que aquella luz se había apagado de un soplido y sin aviso.

O eso creía. . . recibí un mensaje de texto que apenas si me decidí a leer:

_De: Ishida_

_Hablé con el idiota shinigami sustituto, al parecer las cosas ya están mejor. Podrán hablarlo todo en la parrillada de mañana. Lamento los inconvenientes._

_P.S.: Tenemos algunos golpes en el rostro, es porque no hubo otra manera de que me escuchara, tranquila, todo está bien._

Apreté el móvil contra mi pecho y sonreí. Al menos Kurosaki-kun sabía que no tenía nada con Ishida-kun y que jamás hablaríamos mal de él o le ocultaríamos algo. Él lo había dicho ¡somos sus amigos! Y yo... estaba enamorada sólo de él ¡por mis cinco vidas y las que les siguieran!

Preparé un poco de mi salsa especial para las brochetas que Yuzu-chan seguro había hecho. Creo que al final me arreglé demasiado, pero si iba a estar con Kurosaki-kun quería verme de lo mejor. Seguí el camino indicado, aunque un poco distraída pensando en cómo explicar las cosas, quizá incluso debía decirle realmente lo que sentía por él y esperar que lo demás fluyera. Quizá.

Pero el destino me tenía preparada otra cosa. El semáforo indicaba perfectamente verde, crucé sin prisa alguna, justo detrás de un pequeño y su madre. -¡Santen Kesshun! –Fueron mis últimas palabras antes de sentir el impacto y después. . . la nada.


	3. Arrepentimiento

**III**

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

Miré sutilmente a Inoue, de nuevo en clase y con esa mirada hacia sabrá Kami dónde. Aquellos orbes color plata parecían perder su brillo cada día más. Me tenía bastante preocupado, pero era inútil preguntar, pues siempre lo negaría.

Aquella mañana decidí invitar a todos a la ridícula parrillada del viejo, seguro a ella le subiría los ánimos.

¡IIIIIIIIICHIGOOOO! –me saludó Keigo como siempre tan bobo.

-Buenos días. –Lo recibí con un puñetazo caluroso.

-Siempre tan educado, Kurosaki. –Escuché decir a Ishida a mis espaldas. Claro que lo ignoré.

-Tengo algo que decirles. –Miré a mis amigos, ahora que había recuperado mis poderes de shinigami y los tenía a ellos no había nada más que quisiera pedirle a la vida. Bueno sí, quizá un par de cosas, pero no eran tan importantes. –Es sobre una fiesta el sábado, como siempre papá me despertó con su ridículo saludo pero después dijo algo. . . –comencé a decir pero Inoue apareció en ese instante. Tan alegre como siempre, tan hermosa como siempre. Espera, pensé ¿hermosa? Seguro hoy tenía algo mal en el cerebro, pero la verdad era que con ese uniforme, Inoue-sempai, como la llamaban sus estúpidos admiradores, atraía más que inocentes miradas. Por suerte siempre estaba con alguno de nosotros, o con Tatsuki que a veces daba más miedo.

La saludé y seguí. –Y entonces el viejo me saludó tan loco como siempre, pero después dijo algo sobre la celebración de aniversario de la clínica, parece que ya van a ser 10 años.-Terminé sintiendo que sonaba algo tonto, como de costumbre despeiné mi cabello. Ishida dijo algo que no escuché y a los dos segundos Inoue me hizo saltar de mi asiento con semejante grito.

-. . . entonces ¿harán una especia de fiesta, Kurosaki-kun? –Escuché su pregunta llena de nerviosismo.

-Eh. . . sí, eso iba a decir. Todos están invitados, es este sábado. –La sensei entró al salón. –Les diré los detalles en el almuerzo.

El almuerzo tardó menos de lo que esperé en llegar y estaba listo para salir de ahí, hasta que Chad me señaló a Inoue, Tatsuki la defendía de su pervertida amiga mientras otro grupo de chicas rodeaban a la pelirroja. -¡Hey, Inoue! –la llamé impaciente, sin funcionar porque un grupo de chicas comenzaron a acorrararla. –Esto no puede ser posible. –Mascullé caminando hacia ella y tomándola del brazo. Me sorprendí porque era más frágil de lo que aparentaba, tenía miedo de romperla. La recordé así, frágil y triste cuando fui a rescatarla de Aizen. No dejaría que pasara por eso de nuevo, la protegería. Una corriente eléctrica se esparció desde su piel hasta la última terminación nerviosa en mis dedos. ¿Qué demonios te sucede, Ichigo?

-Eres demasiado buena con todo el mundo, Inoue.

Hasta conmigo, iba a agregar pero sería demasiado. Tatsuki gritó algo que ignoré e Inoue se quejó al final, me gustaba verla molesta, no era algo que pasara a diario. Se veía linda.

-Ella es como tu mamá, seguro va a entender, Inoue. –Solté el agarre, sintiendo de pronto algo de vacío. Por suerte el molesto de Ishida se encargó de distraerme. Pero aún tenía la calidez de su piel justo en la palma de mi mano.

Terminé de explicar todo y de nuevo el Quincy me soltó una de sus frases incomprensibles, sobre tener algo y no verlo, o algo así. Yo seguía pensando que lo de hace unos momentos en realidad no era nada nuevo. Ella siempre me había llenado de ese calor y luz.

**-A mí también me agrada, rey. Además está jodidamente buena. **–Esa estúpida voz resonó en mi cabeza.

-¡Cállate!

**-¿Viste cómo la miraba ese Quincy? Seguro está pensando en cómo se vería sin ropa y no lo culpo mira que con esas. . .**

-¡Que te calles! –caminé hacia el baño, necesitaba un poco de agua en el rostro. –No hables de Inoue así, nunca pensaría de esa manera sobre ella.

**-Entonces empezaré a considerar seriamente tus preferencias sexuales, rey.**

-Imbécil. –Mascullé antes de recuperar el control.

Al día siguiente nada extraordinario pasó y yo ya había olvidado el pequeño incidente de ayer, pero por algún motivo Inoue se encontraba distante con todos menos con Ishida. Una ligera punzada apareció en mi pecho. ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Por qué me fijaba en eso? Ella era sólo mi amiga. Una amiga a la que protegía, y por la que daría la vida. Sí, como a Rukia. Sí, sí , eso. ¿Entonces por qué no me molestaba ver a Rukia con el cabeza de piña, pero no podía tolerar que Inoue fuera más cercana a Ishida que a mí? Iba a volverme loco.

No dejaba de pensar en ello, por suerte la práctica con el equipo de soccer logró distraerme. Guardé mis cosas y me cambié de ropa, estaba a punto de tomar el camino a casa cuando recordé que Inoue me había prometido darme algo para Kon. Ella era buena hasta con ese pervertido.

Caminé hacia el edificio de los talleres, costura estaba en el segundo nivel al final del pasillo, escuché voces familiares y un ¿llanto? Agudicé la mirada y eran ¡Inoue e Ishida! … pero qué ¡abrazados!

**-Te lo dije, rey.**

-No me jodas en este momento, imbécil.

Apreté los puños, ¿por qué sentía estas ganas de molerle la cara a golpes a ese Quincy?

**-Porque está tomando tus cosas, rey.**

-¡Inoue no es una cosa!

**-Entonces… ¿una zorra? Mira que irse con ese tipo, que desperdicio. Seguramente él no tiene idea ni de cómo…**

-¡QUE TE CALLES!

Caminé directamente hacia ellos, Ishida me debía una explicación gigantesca. ¿Por eso hablaba tanto de ella?

-¿Sabes? Kurosaki es un imbécil. . . –Alcancé a escuchar antes de pararme en seco. Hablaban mal de mí, a mis espaldas. Y ¿por qué Inoue sonreía? ¿no me defendería? Sus frágiles dedos se aferraban a él, las manos del Quincy sujetaban sus hombros. No, no podía ¡no tenía derecho! ¡Aquello era mío!

**-Vamos, ¡dilo, rey! Se burlan de ti, te quitan lo que es tuyo. ¡Humíllalos!**

-Entonces, por eso decías cosas tan raras últimamente. –Comencé con una voz glacial, no parecía yo pero tampoco era mi hollow, por primera vez estábamos sincronizados. –Y tú, Inoue, por eso estabas tan extraña. –No tenía idea de lo que sentía, ella siempre me había dedicado esa mirada a mí ¡no a él! ¿qué había hecho él por ella? ¡Jamás más de lo que yo hice! –Creí que eran mis amigos. –Les eché en cara.

-Kurosaki, lo estás entendiendo todo mal. –Empezó el estúpido traidor de Ishida.

-Kurosaki-kun… -Ella empezó a hablar, de nuevo esa punzada en mi pecho. Su tenue voz, sus lágrimas. El teatro perfecto para engañarme.

-No me importa lo que tengan que decir, hagan lo que quieran. –La miré con total rencor. –Supongo que ya no es mi deber protegerte. ¿Verdad, Orihime? –Sabía que aquel era su punto más débil, no, ya no estaría ahí para ella, ya no sería su burla. No dejaría que me afectara, no iba a dejar que esto me afectara, no. La primera vez que le decía por su nombre, es porque sería la última. Los puños me temblaban, quería gritarle ¿por qué? ¿POR QUÉ, ORIHIME? , en vez de eso giré sobre mis talones y me largué de ahí. Ni yo mismo sabía el por qué, pero el sujeto al que más odiaba en este momento se encargó de solucionarlo.

-¡KUROSAKI! ¡A eso se le llaman celos!

No me molesté en voltear, sólo caminaba, lo más rápido que podía. Comencé a correr, apreté los dientes y me obligué a controlarme. Una mano me tomo del hombro y me hizo voltear, estábamos ya bastante lejos del instituto.

-Kurosaki, escúchame.

**-Sabes lo que merece, rey. Y no es que lo escuches.**

Proyecté un puñetazo sobre su mejilla izquierda, sus gafas salieron volando. Lo que no me esperaba fue lo siguiente.

-Gracias por darme motivos, más de los necesarios. –Esta vez sentí sus nudillos estamparse contra mi estómago y después volar hacia mi rostro. Un sabor metálico se extendió por mi boca.

-¿PERO QUÉ TE PASA, IMBÉCIL? –le grité con rabia. –Vuelve con tu amada Inoue-san. ¡Traidor!

-EL IDIOTA AQUÍ ERES TÚ. –Trató de golpearme de nuevo pero logré esquivarlo. –ELLA LLORABA POR TI, KUROSAKI. ¡POR TI!

-No me vengas con excusas inventadas, intento de Quincy. –Escupí las palabras, destilando veneno.

-Te perdonaré, porque sé que estás cegado por el enojo y los celos. –Respondió Ishida apretando los puños. –Si de verdad crees que Inoue-san es así, estás perdido, Ichigo. Ella te ama.

-Claro, me ama y por eso te abraza a ti. –Rechisté aún molesto, mi shumpo no se compara con la velocidad que utilizó para tomarme por el cuello de la camisa.

-Eres un completo, completo estúpido. ¿Quién estuvo ahí para cuidarte, en cada pelea? ¿Apoyarte cuando tu poder espiritual no estaba? ¿Quién trató de volverse más fuerte por ti? ¿de protegerte siempre? ¿quién te pregunta si te pasa algo? ¿Qué mujer en este mundo aguantaría ese carácter de mierda que te cargas? RESPÓNDEME, ICHIGO. ¿Por qué volviste de la muerte en Hueco Mundo?

Las palabras de Ishida me dejaron perplejo, no podía moverme. La verdad me había golpeado incluso más fuerte que sus puños. Necesité recargarme en la pared. Era… cierto, todo aquello era cierto.

-Yo sólo la estaba aconsejando, vamos, es como mi hermana menor. –Recogió sus lentes y terminó. –Seguramente estará destrozada, ¿sabes lo que tus palabras le causaron?

-Yo. . . –comencé sintiéndome ahora como la basura más grande y despreciable del universo. Hasta Grimmjow tendría más valor moral en este momento. Era un fraude a la palabra hombre. Merecía morir de las formas más dolorosas existentes, perder mis poderes una y mil veces. Había herido a la única persona que nunca había dejado de creer en mí: Orihime Inoue. La princesa que nunca merecí y que nunca debí dañar. Incluso respirar me costaba ¿quién era Ichigo Kurosaki? Alguien que no puede proteger lo que ama, sólo termina destruyéndolo.

-Crees . . . crees ¿Que ella pueda perdonarme o escucharme?

-Ishida sonrió amargamente. –Ella te ama, Kurosaki ¿cómo no habría de hacerlo? Hablen mañana, le enviaré un mensaje. Seguro estará más tranquila. Pero –advirtió amenazadoramente. –Si la vuelves a lastimar, te mataré, Shinigami Sustituto. –No había broma en su voz, sonaba completamente seguro.

-Lo sé. –Comprendí, tal vez sí lo merecía. Pero mañana haría mi mejor esfuerzo.

Pasé la noche, mañana y tarde pensando cómo hablar con ella. Probablemente un "lo siento" sería lo mejor para comenzar. También tenía miedo de decirle lo que sentía ¿estaba enamorado? No sabía si llegaba a ese nivel, pero ya no era sólo una amiga más. Podía pedirle tiempo, salir, tener citas normales. Sin hollows o amenazas para el mundo. Sólo ella y yo. Como dos chicos normales de la ciudad de Karakura.

Miré a mi alrededor, la mayoría estaban aquí. Solamente faltaba ella ¿vendría? Quizá ya me había ganado su odio y desprecio para siempre.

Ichigo. –Me llamó Chad. –Seguro vendrá, ella es incapaz de odiarte.

Gracias, Chad. –Le agradecí el gesto, aunque de pronto toda su musculatura se tensó y miro a Ishida alarmado.

-¿Ishida? –pregunté al ver el terror en sus ojos.

-Es Inoue-san. –Dijo con un tono de voz que me heló la sangre.

-¡¿Qué pasa, por qué no dicen nada? –los miré confundido.

-Su reiatsu ha desaparecido. –Contestó Chad mientras los tres echábamos a correr hacia donde lo habían sentido.

-No, no, no, por favor Dios, no me hagas esto de nuevo. ¿No tuviste suficiente con llevarte a mamá? –corrí lo más rápido que podía, sentía que la vida se me escapaba, de nuevo.

Comenzamos a escuchar las sirenas de ambulancias y patrullas policiales. Una zona acordonada, un auto volcado y un niño llorando a lado de su madre sosteniendo unas horquillas con seis pétalos azules.


	4. Sacrificio

****Awwww lagrimitas de felicidad, en serio me hicieron muy feliz sus reviews. Pues soy nuevita en esto de escribir fics así que me alegra que les gustara. ¡Sí, habrá mucho drama! D: Pero mientras tanto respondo sus mensajes:

**Mariel Solemi15** : Pues sí, Hichigo se me hace a veces un poco útil para que Ichigo entre en razón xD así que lo verás por aquí, no muy seguido pero sí, igual que a Kon. Lo de los Shun Shun Rikka lo digo en este capi :D

**jocelyn neko-chan: **¡Nooo! Este fic es 100% Ichihime, como lo dijo mi quincy querido, para él es sólo como una hermana :3

**hisis-chan:** Pues aquí te enterarás de lo que pasó c: Haha y como estoy de vacaciones creo que podré subir capítulos seguido, conforme se me vayan ocurriendo :)

Entonces, sin más, el dramático capítulo de hoy :

* * *

**IV**

* * *

Apenas si podía moverme, no había duda aquellas horquillas sólo le pertenecían a una chica en este mundo. –Inoue. . . –articulé con dificultad.

Kurosaki, no creo que. . . –trató de detenerme Ishida pero me negué, seguí caminando mecánicamente. El panorama que aún era cubierto por el cuerpo de Chad, apareció ante mí. Los tres nos paramos en seco; sentía los ojos desorbitados y una presión en el pecho más allá de lo humano.

El parabrisas frontal se encontraba totalmente estrellado, pedazos de vidrio faltantes se esparcían en el suelo; algunos de ellos al igual que la obscena pintura blanca del cofre, estaban entintados de un rojo escarlata. Apreté la mandíbula y tensé todos los músculos del cuerpo, las piernas ya no me respondían, los brazos estaban simplemente colgando a mi costado mientras mis manos temblaban del horror. La voz huyó de mi garganta y simplemente emitía un ruido sordo, parecido a un quejido. Pero, su cuerpo ¿dónde estaba ella?

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ELLA? –le grité a la nada emitiendo una voz totalmente descompuesta y sonando como un loco. Chad me sujetó del brazo pues estuve a punto de lanzarme hacia el niño que sostenía SUS horquillas. –DÁMELAS, ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ INOUE?

-Chad. –Ishida habló sin poder evitar que le temblara la voz.

-Entiendo. –Contestó y me llevó a rastras lejos de allí.

-NO PUEDO IRME, ¡NO LA VOY A ABANDONAR! Tengo… tengo que pedirle perdón, ¡SE SUPONE QUE SIEMPRE LA PROTEGERÍA! –le reproché a la espalda de Ishida que caminaba hacia los paramédicos quienes me miraban con lástima y tristeza. -¡No me miren así, ella está bien! ¡está bien!

Estaba recargado sobre la pared, a unas tres calles de ahí. Seguía escuchando las sirenas y el ruido de las personas moviéndose por el lugar. No me importaba que la gente pasara y me mirara, no me importaba llorar, o gritar. Tenía que quejarme ¿por qué? ¿por qué a mí? NO ¿por qué a ella?

-¿Por qué a ella? –Elevé la mirada hacia Chad, que no me había dejado moverme de ahí hasta que me calmara. -¿Por qué a ella? –Repetí sin entender lo cruel que podía ser el destino.

-Fue un accidente, Ichigo. –Respondió, aunque tampoco se veía muy convencido.

-Pero Inoue. . . –comencé. –Ella es la que menos merecía esto. ¿Por qué no yo? –Le reproché a la vida con voz tembleque y sin una pizca de fuerza.

-Kurosaki. –Llamó Ishida. –Inoue-san. –Tragó con dificultad al decir su nombre. –Ella ya no está aquí, aquella ambulancia sólo terminaba de revisar a la mujer y su hijo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó Chad, por mí.

-Caminemos al hospital, se los contaré todo en el camino. –Musitó con voz queda mientras colocaba en mi mano ambas horquillas. Las observé como si fueran lo más preciado de mi existencia y no me importó llorar un par de lágrimas más.

_Justo después de llegar a casa llamaría al técnico para una revisión de su auto al día siguiente. Takuya-san tenía problemas con los frenos desde la mañana, pero no podía darse el lujo de faltar al trabajo. Al anochecer las calles se encontraban menos pobladas de peatones, con lo que él no contaba es que justo en ese momento, cuando sus frenos fallaron, él estaba infringiendo una luz verde, y se aproximaba rápidamente con su enorme bestia blanca de más de una tonelada hacia el frágil cuerpo de tres personas. La última de ellas decidió poner un escudo protector sobre las otras, Orihime Inoue no iba a dejar desprotegido a nadie, nunca. Incluso si eso le costaba la vida._

-Las pruebas indican que el impacto no fue directo, sólo colateral. –Continuó Ryuken en aquella oficina blanca y desprovista de luz. Una luz artificial nos iluminaba, mi padre también se encontraba ahí ahora. Los demás esperaban afuera. –Pero –se detuvo como presagiando algo terrible. –El daño fue muy grave.

-¿Qué tan grave? –Cuestionó mi padre, tratando de obtener alguna esperanza. Incluso él quería como a una hija a Orihime ¿cómo es que yo nunca la valoré?

-Inoue-san llegó a este hospital en estado crítico; su hígado y riñones se encontraban bastante dañados, con ruptura de dos costillas, y –Incluso Ryuken se veía tenso, eso me sacó de mis casillas, pero no podía armar una escena. Sólo quería verla, que me sonriera y escuchar aquella suave voz llamándome "Kurosaki-kun". –Y . . . ya hemos detenido la hemorragia, pero la contusión cerebral. . . Orihime Inoue está en coma.

-Me levanté de la silla y demandé. –Iré a verla, esta broma es demasiado cruel. –Varios pares de ojos me siguieron hacia el elevador, pero nadie me detuvo. Caminé hacia su habitación: "515" y entré, era la primera vez que la vería después de todo esto. –Inoue yo. . . –caminé hacia ella, su dulce rostro se encontraba lleno de hematomas y algunos cortes. Sin embargo, descansaba pacíficamente. –Lo siento, fui un estúpido. –Tomé su pequeña y delicada mano. –Perdóname por no protegerte. –Algunas gotas de agua salada cayeron sobre su piel. –Rompí mi promesa. Lo siento. –Dejé mi cabeza sobre el borde de la cama, escuchando su acompasada respiración. Un destello azul se reflejó, ¡claro, aún tenía los Shun Shun Rikka! Un enorme brillo iluminó mis ojos.

-No funcionará. –Urahara-san había entrado por la puerta, encontrándome obsesionado con esas horquillas.

-Pero ellos ¡ellos pueden sanarla! ¿verdad?

-Sí. –Se paró justo a mi lado. –Pero en este momento ellos no la escuchan, y si lo hicieran no pueden hacer nada. Inoue-san está muy débil, además es como si ahora la línea de comunicación que los unía se hubiese cortado. Ella no puede hablarles, y ellos no pueden escucharla.

-¡Pero eso es imposible! Si son su voluntad ¿no tiene voluntad de vivir? –Reproché de nuevo tomando con fuerza la mano de ella.

-Ella está luchando con toda su fuerza para volver, Kurosaki, por ahora simplemente debemos esperar. –Dijo esto último y salió por la misma puerta. –Aunque, cuando estés listo, búscame.

No sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, y me importaba poco. Sólo quería estar con ella el suficiente tiempo posible, para verla despertar.

Empecé a visitarla casi a diario, llevándole flores y comiéndome una dona por ella cada que podía. Le platicaba cosas e incluso llevé a Kon.

No importaba el tiempo que esto durara, yo iba a esperar ahí, a que ella volviera.

* * *

Oh, y por cierto les adelanto que en el siguiente capítulo aparecerán Renji y Rukia :3 Aún no estoy segura de si aparecerá otro shinigami.

Gracias de nuevo ^.^

Nos leemos pronto, Moon~


	5. Máscaras

****Kyaaaaa . gracias a todas por sus reviews en serio me hacen tan feliz :') Hahaha y bueno sé que el capítulo anterior estuvo triste :c perdón, pero en este les advierto, las cosas no mejoran y ADVERTENCIA: hay un poco de Ichiruki DDD: Sí, sí ¡lo odio con todo mi ser! :c pero es necesario, ya verán después.

* * *

**V**

* * *

**Kon POV**

El sonido de mis patas de peluche era mucho más sonoro en este piso frío y duro que en la cálida madera de la habitación de Ichigo. Traté de no hacer mucho ruido, había pasado las últimas dos horas sobre el regazo de Orihime. Ella sólo respiraba acompasadamente, pero nunca un movimiento, nada que pudiera sacar a todos los que la esperábamos de este ambiente desolador. Apenas habían pasado dos semanas pero para mí habían parecido años. Me paré sobre el borde de la cama y miré hacia la enorme ventana de aquel hospital. La luna se encontraba en su última fase menguante, pronto desaparecería; así como la brillante plata de sus enormes ojos antes de cerrarse. Suspiré y miré algunas cosas que Ichigo había dejado: una cobija sobre el sillón en el que a veces se quedaba y uno de los libros favoritos de Orihime. Él había cambiado mucho, nunca pensaría que Ichigo tuviera esa faceta cariñosa y tierna, siempre había sido protector pero jamás hasta este punto; de todas maneras tampoco es que mostrara una sonrisa. A su ceño fruncido se le había añadido una mueca de preocupación y un aura de tristeza. Supongo que ver aquel asiento vacío todos los días en la escuela no le era fácil.

Un reflejo metálico proveniente del corredor me puso en guardia. Era el reiatsu de . . .

-¡Nee-san! –grité saltando hacia sus brazos, como siempre recibí una patada que me dejó incrustado en el suelo.

-Kon. –Habló con una voz más dura de lo usual. –¿Podrías darme unos minutos a solas? –Su expresión era casi tan fría como el poder de su zampakutou.

-Claro, nee-san. –Murmuré y salí escuchando el ruido de la puerta cerrarse. Sentí una especie de incomodidad, Rukia no se veía simplemente triste, ella estaba ¿enojada? Entreabrí un poco la puerta lo más sigiloso posible. Entonces mis pequeños ojos de plástico mostraron sorpresa. Podía escuchar claramente su voz. . .

-Inoue. . . –hubo una pausa mientras se sentaba frente a ella. –¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto a nosotros, a Ichigo? –Preguntó con la voz rota. –¿Por qué no pensaste en lo mucho que te extrañaríamos? –No podía verla pero era seguro que estaba llorando, su pequeño puño se apretaba contra las inmaculadas sábanas blancas de aquella cama. –Después de todo ese infierno al que sobreviviste ¿no pudiste lograrlo contra un simple auto? –Las pupilas violetas estaban fijas sobre el rostro de la princesa, la frustración era evidente. No había nada que Rukia Kuchiki pudiera odiar más que ver a sus amigos derrotados.

-¿Kon, qué haces ahí? –La voz de Ichigo resonó sobre la habitación. Ni siquiera yo lo había notado, la luz había empezado a surgir en el horizonte. Era de nuevo otro día. Él había adoptado la costumbre de desayunar con ella, contándole cualquier cosa.

-Probablemente es porque Rukia está dentro. –Completó otra voz masculina, proveniente del teniente del sexto escuadrón. –Te dije que quería verla cuanto antes. La noticia le afectó mucho, incluso el capitán Ukitake le dio un par de días libres. –Renji se encontraba junto a Ichigo, con una expresión seria, más allá de lo normal. Después de todo, con la última Navidad que habían pasado juntos el shinigami le habían tomado un cariño especial a Orihime, nunca se imaginó que esa sonriente persona tuviera una vida tan solitaria y un trágico pasado.

-¡Ichigo! –Rukia se lanzó sobre los brazos del shinigami sustituto, hipando sin poder contener las gruesas lágrimas que surcaban sus pálidas mejillas. Él se limitó a rodearla con sus brazos sin saber qué decir.

Me quedé contemplando la escena un momento, la expresión de Renji pasó a ser una mueca casi imperceptible, incluso pareciera que no le agradaba ver a esos dos tan cercanos.

-Me voy. –Anunció Renji. –Creo que no es necesaria mi presencia aquí. –Salió secamente, para cuando asomé mi pequeña cabeza de peluche, ya no estaba.

-Él no quiere aceptar que también le preocupa. –Excusó una Rukia mucho más calmada. Ichigo sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Debo ir al instituto, o ella se enojará. –Miró los largos y brillantes cabellos anaranjados esparcidos por la almohada. –Seguramente me diría algo como "Kurosaki-kun, yo estaré bien. No puedes faltar a clases, preocuparías a Ishida-kun y a Sado-kun. ¡Esfuérzate!" –Una pequeña sonrisa llena de nostalgia apareció en sus labios. –Incluso si sólo fuera para gritarme, desearía que despertara. ¿Te quedarás con ella, verdad? Hoy me llevaré a Kon. –Sin esperar una respuesta caminó hacia la salida, dejando a una Rukia algo confundida.

(~)(~)(~)

**Rukia POV**

Después de enterarme sobre el accidente, pedí permiso para dejar la Sociedad de Almas lo más pronto posible, Renji insistió en venir conmigo. Él iría primero a casa de Ichigo y yo al hospital, como aún faltaban dos semanas para las vacaciones de invierno, seguramente no podría quedarse por las noches. Aunque si estaba ahí. . . mi corazón dolió un poco. ¿Qué sentiría si lo viera a su lado, cuidándola? –Basta, Rukia. –Me reprendí mentalmente, no era algo para pensarse en estos momentos.

Kon estaba sobre la cama, miré con sorpresa lo colorida de aquella habitación. Tatsuki, Chizuru, e incluso Keigo y otros chicos habían dejado un recuerdo de ellos para cuando Orihime despertara. Sentí un poco de envidia, cuando yo enfermaba en casa de Nii-sama, normalmente Renji e Ichigo estaban ahí, pero nada más. La observé tan frágil y delicada. –Eso explica el maníaco instinto de protegerte. –Me expliqué dolida, le pedí un instante a Kon. Sin pensarlo dos veces terminé reprochándole su falta de consideración hacia sus amigos, pero no era sencillamente eso. Estaba molesta por una mayor razón: era la culpable del estado actual de Ichigo. Justo en ese momento lo vi aparecer por la puerta, automáticamente me lancé hacia sus brazos; se sentía perfectamente bien, cálidos y fuertes, como si me protegiera una enorme burbuja irrompible. Renji tuvo que arruinar el momento y justo cuando todo estaba mejor, Ichigo se fue dejándome sola con ella.

-No lo entiendo. –Me senté y la observé. –¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? ¿Por qué hasta que sucedió esto me di cuenta de lo sensible que puede llegar a ser? ¿Por qué quiero protegerlo. . . de ti? –Solté las palabras como si de un río se tratara. –Me enamoré de él, Orihime. –Le confesé a mi amiga, quien estaría inconsciente durante un tiempo indefinido. –Y es obvio que tú también, eres mi amiga, lo noto. Pero esta es una enorme oportunidad. –Tragué saliva con dificultad. –Y estoy decidida a confesarle lo que siento. –No sabía cómo sentirme, era bastante notorio que estaba jugando sucio ¡ella estaba en coma! Pero yo. . . yo no podía esperar otros cien años para encontrar a alguien como Ichigo Kurosaki. –Perdóname. –Susurré desde lo más profundo de mi alma.

* * *

Pues yo no perdono a Rukia :c hahaha, como leen en el summary tiene algo de ooc. Así que pueden esperar a una Rukia un poco malvada D:

Onegai, dejen review :3 y su queja sobre la Kuchiki xD

Nos leemos pronto, Moon~


	6. Punto Muerto

Pues de nuevo, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews :DDD en serio no saben lo feliz que me hacen cuando las leo. Por eso también perdón a todos aquellos que odian el Ichiruki (como yo .) pero esta será la última vez que aparecerá (yey!) *-* . A todo esto ¿no les aburre que actualice tan pronto? Hahahaha no sé, por un segundo pensé eso, cosas locas de la autora (?)

Y sin más aquí les dejo el agridulce capítulo de hoy :3

* * *

VI

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

Todo el día estuve pensando en Rukia y esa actitud extraña, seguramente tanto estrés y pocas horas de sueño me tenían así. Ella no tenía nada de raro ¿o sí? Era la misma enana molesta de siempre, claro que ahora preocupada por Inoue. Su nombre resonó en mi cabeza, mis ojos buscaron su asiento libre y por un momento la vi, ahí, sonriendo gentilmente "Buenos días, Kurosaki-kun". –Buenos días, Inoue. –Saludé al espacio vacío.

-Ishida prometió que hoy estaría con ella, así tú y yo tenemos tiempo de ocuparnos sobre asuntos pendientes. –Me encontré con una Rukia más animada ¿acaso era una táctica? Espera. . . –¿Asuntos pendientes? –Cuestioné con una mirada inquisidora. -¿Ahora? Sabes que no puedo.

-Vamos Ichigo, sabes que hay asuntos que no esperan. Los Hollows no dejarán de aparecer. –Continuó. –Hay más personas que debes proteger aparte de ella ¿sabes? Y en ese caso, Orihime está bastante bien cuidada. No te preocupes. –No me pude negar a su razonamiento. Deslicé los dedos sobre mi cabello y acepté. –De acuerdo, pero lo haremos lo más pronto posible. –La escuela había terminado hace un par de horas. Y yo ya estaba harto de partir hollows por la mitad. –Creo que ese fue el último. –Guarde a Zangetsu un tanto molesto. –Voy a ducharme y luego al hospital.

-¡Espera! –Me tomó del brazo presionando sus pequeños dedos contra mí.

-¿Ahora qué? –Respondí poniendo los ojos en blanco. -¿Sabes? Hoy estás más molesta que de costumbre. –Un silencio se apoderó del lugar y la miré con cautela. –¿Rukia? –Estaba un poco enrojecida. –¿Los shinigamis pueden enfermarse de fiebre? Porque estás ardiendo. –Pregunté animado, por primera vez en el día, debía agradecerle a Rukia. . . o no. Sus cálidos y delgados labios se estamparon en un beso apresurado y nervioso. La aparté de inmediato, yo sabía qué besos quería y de quién, **NO** eran los de ella.

-¿Q-q-qué estás haciendo? –Tartamudeé impresionado, sosteniendo sus níveas muñecas.

-M-m-m ¡Me gustas, Ichigo! Me enamoré de ti. –Me gritó directamente. Mi estado de shock duró más de un minuto. No me movía ¿estaba bromeando?

-¿Pero qué carajos tienes en la cabeza , Rukia? ¿Crees que este es momento? ¿De declaraciones estúpidas? ¿DE ESTO? –Espeté observando cómo cristalinas gotas descendían sobre sus mejillas.

-No podía esperar. . . –contraatacó ella. –Es que acaso ¿me odias? –Fijó sus violáceos ojos sobre mí.

-Chocolate y violeta jamás serán una buena combinación. No así. –Le sonreí un poco comprensivo. –Somos mejores amigos, Ruki-Ruki. –Continué firme. –No sé mucho de esto, pero sé que no es lo correcto. A mí me gusta. . .

-¡No lo digas! –trató de cubrir sus orejas.

-Orihime. –Puntualicé, sería mejor dejar todo en claro y de una vez. No quería perder a mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, pero por otra parte esto rebasaba los límites de lo absurdo.

-¡Bien! Entonces iré a accidentarme por ahí, parece que es la única forma de conquistarte. –Me respondió furiosa soltándose de mi agarre y desapareciendo. Nunca esperé esa reacción de ella, era demasiado egoísta, arrogante y fría. Al menos me había mostrado su verdadero ser, traté de pensar positivo. Demasiadas cosas horrendas me estaban pasando.

**-Bueno, no podemos culparla, rey. **

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, no estoy de humor? –Torcí los labios en un gesto de desaprobación. Podía verlo claramente. . . entre los cimientos de los rascacielos. Todo estaba en ruinas y una ligera lluvia cubría mi mundo interno.

**-Pues yo tampoco, al final somos uno mismo ¿no? **

-Tan cierto como que lo odio.

**-Aunque yo no soy tan estúpido como tú. **–Se burlo con una sonrisa bastante socarrona. **–Era obvio que esa shinigami babeaba completamente por ti.**

-Esa es, de tus teorías, la más absurda.

**-¿Sí? Tan sólo piénsalo. Tan deslumbrado por ella, por algo nuevo. De un momento a otro te convertiste en su perro faldero. Y ella lo aceptó con gusto, rey.**

-No estás ayudando. –Me molesté prestando un poco más de atención. Quizá no estaba del todo mal.

**-Y diste por sentado que todo lo demás permanecería igual.**

-Y por todo lo demás te refieres a. . .

-**La princesa. Si la pierdes, fue tu culpa y de nadie más.**

-Dirás, fue "nuestra" culpa, imbécil. –Por primera vez le mostré una sonrisa de gratitud. –Gracias, creo que no eres tan inútil después de todo.

**-¿Eso es un cumplido? **–me miró con un tic en su ojo izquierdo. **–Si no fuera por mí estarías muerto, ¿quién te crees?**

-El rey. –Suspiré resignado. –Pero acepto que incluso un rey debe escuchar de vez en cuando los consejos del caballo. Ahora. . . ¡deja de molestar y limpia este lugar! No sé cómo puedes vivir aquí. –Me burlé algo más animado dejándolo a punto de explotar del enojo.

**-¡VOY A VENGARMEEEEeeeee. . . ! **

Cuando llegué a la habitación "515" sólo pude pensar ¡oh Kami, no por favor! -¿Riruka?

-Estúpido, ya era hora de que llegaras. Cuando ella cuidaba de ti no se despegaba ni un segundo ¿o si? Desagradecido. –Me mostró una cara de desprecio y volvió a su postura habitual, sobre un enorme peluche que reposaba a lado de Inoue.

-Tuve algunas. . . complicaciones. –Me excusé. -¿Qué haces aquí? –Mi confusión era más que justificada.

-¿No es obvio? –Enarcó una ceja haciéndome sentir como un completo idiota. –Sólo a ella le he dejado comer de mis donas, y tocar mis peluches. Cuidó de mí y se preocupó más que cualquier otro. –La miró con expresión triste. –Es mi amiga.

-Sólo Inoue pudo haberse vuelto tu amiga. –Le di la razón a la chica de cabellos rosados. Aquel enorme corazón bondadoso, podría tener incluso amigos como Riruka y como. . . Rukia. Suspiré abatido. –Gracias por venir.

-¿Qué? Si no lo hago por ti, pedazo de torpe. –Me recriminó.

-De todas maneras. –Le resté importancia a su personalidad, ella estaba ahí. Y no estaba intentando seducirme. Solté una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿De qué te ríes? –Me examinó como si estuviera loco.

-Sólo… recordé algo. –Inventé.

-Uhmph, claro. –Ambos volvimos a nuestra posición habitual. Tomé el sillón al otro extremo de la habitación.

(~)(~)(~)

¡ICHIGO! –Riruka me despertó mientras me movía frenéticamente y gritaba.

-¿¡Qué sucede? –exclamé confundido.

-¡Es ella! ¡Se ha movido!

Me acerqué casi tropezando a su lado. Los dedos de su mano derecha estaban comenzando a moverse, eran pequeños movimientos que cada vez se hacían más frecuentes. -¡Rápido, llama a Ryuken!

-Creo que, Inoue-san ha recobrado los sentidos. Podría despertar esta noche o mañana. –Diagnosticó dejando a todos los presentes con las mayores esperanzas hasta el momento. Todos se fueron, dejándome a mí la guardia nocturna.

-Por favor. –Le susurré entre las penumbras de aquellas paredes, ella nunca lo sabría, y tampoco nadie más. Me gustaba hacer de esto mi secreto. –Despierta, Hime. –Besé tiernamente sus mejillas.

-Kurosaki-kun. –Habló al parecer entre sueños. Mi corazón se detuvo, una sonrisa estúpida apareció en mi rostro, quería gritar de felicidad. ¡Ella estaba diciendo mi nombre! Sólo un poco más y podría escucharla hablar con aquellos enormes y hermosos ojos mirándome fijamente. Ya había perdido uno de mis tesoros más importantes. _No dejaría ir este, nunca. No importaba lo que pasara._

-Ishida-kun. –Aquella suave voz era demasiado conocida, dulce y melodiosa. –Ishida-kun ¿quién es él? –repitió la voz de ángel. Abrí los ojos con lentitud, la luz de la mañana me deslumbró un poco hasta que pude enfocar bien, y mi primera imagen, bueno, ya podía morir en paz. Aquella angélica visión posó sus orbes plateados sobre mí.

-¡Inoue! –la llamé lleno de felicidad, pero ella se ocultó detrás de ese Quincy.

-¿Quién eres? –susurró con algo de temor. -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

_No la dejaría ir, no importaba lo que pasara, incluso si ella se olvidaba de mí._

* * *

Chan DDDD: Hahaha pues ya me dirán si merezco, o no, una ronda de tomatazos por este capi. Aclaro que Riruka no planea intentar nada NUNCA con Ichigo. Ella es más que eso, amiga de Hime, o así lo veo yo. La amo por su personalidad, está un poquito loca :3

Onegai, dejen sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias :D

Nos leemos pronto, Moon~


	7. De olvidos y experimentos

****A versss :'D les voy a agradecer una vez más por todos los hermosos reviews que me dejan *-* me dan pila para seguir escribiendo :) Y este capítulo pues fue un poco problemático, lo escribía y lo borraba todo de nuevo. Hubo una parte en que sentía que perdía el ritmo, bueno... todo un desastre total. Ya me dirán después. Por cierto. dos cositas que quería responder:

1) No habrá lemmon :c hahaha pues lo planeé desde un inicio como rated T, además de que soy malísima para eso xD

2) Creo que no hay personaje que se apegue completamente a los creados por Kubo-sensei, por eso aclaré "un poco de ooc" y creo que sí me he pasado un poco con Rukia xD

* * *

VII

* * *

**Orihime POV**

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, quizá me había golpeado con algo la noche anterior y no lo había notado. Abrí los ojos sin mucha prisa, estirándome cuando de pronto miré a mi alrededor. . . -¿Uh? –hice una revisión bastante rápida. Definitivamente aquella no era mi habitación. Traté de recordar qué había pasado. –Aquella camioneta blanca. . . ¡y ese pequeño niño! –Intenté incorporarme pero ciertas partes de mí cuerpo dolieron y mucho.

-Inoue-san, no deberías tratar de moverte, por lo menos aún no. –Sobre la puerta de la habitación estaba Ishida-kun, con una sonrisa muy grande.

–Ishida-kun. –Sonreí apenada. -¿Por qué estás tan feliz? –Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Pues porque al fin despertaste. –Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama. –Pasaste sin dar señales de moverte durante casi un mes. –Sentí como mis ojos se abrían enormemente por la sorpresa.

-Un. . . ¿un mes? –pausé tratando de comprenderlo. –¿De verdad?

-Así es, por suerte justo ahora ya son vacaciones de invierno. Podrás descansar sin complicaciones. –Soltó un ligero suspiro. –Me tenías muy preocupado. A todos.

-Lo lamento. –Me disculpé mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa. –Supongo que Tatsuki-chan también se habrá preocupado de más. . . –volví a posar la vista en aquella habitación, no había notado todos los detalles, flores, un par de globos, varios dibujos esparcidos por las paredes y muchas notas sobre la mesilla a mi lado. Era obvio que casi media clase se había pasado por allí, me sentía muy apenada, pero también afortunada. . . -¿Ah? –Cierta cabellera naranja reposaba sobre el otro extremo de la cama, con una posición algo incómoda en aquel pequeño sillón para esas piernas tan largas. -Ishida-kun. –Le llamé con cautela. ¿Quién era él y qué hacía durmiendo a mi lado? –Ishida-kun ¿quién es él? –fijé la mirada en aquellos ojos azules que, de momento, se encontraban bastante inexpresivos para dar paso a una completa cara de incredulidad y tristeza. Lucían como si le hubiera dicho que en realidad era un chico y me llamaba John.

-¡Inoue! –me sobresalté ante el melodioso tono de su voz. Quise cerrar los ojos pero no pude evitar toparme con unos preocupados, pero alegres, ojos marrones. Sostuve la mirada ¿qué era esta sensación tan extraña y a la vez familiar? Nunca lo había visto, ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, entonces ¿por qué no podía dejar de verlo?

-¿Quién eres? –susurré demasiado confusa, aunque ese tono tan débil pudo haberse malinterpretado. -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -Le inquirí al chico cuyo cabello destellaba tonos naranjas con el sol. Sentí mis mejillas colorearse de un tono carmín, era realmente apuesto. Pasé de sus ojos a su cabello, y después me fijé en aquella perfecta musculatura que se marcaba bajo su camiseta negra. Tragué en seco ¿acaso estaba gustándome a primera vista un completo extraño? Aunque, no sólo era el físico, él desprendía un aura que me hacía sentir segura.

-Inoue-san. –Ishida-kun me respondió. –Él es. . . es . . . –parecía que tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

-Kurosaki Ichigo. –Respondió el chico de hermosa sonrisa y bellísimos ojos, aunque su ceño fruncido le añadía un toque único y especial.

-Oh, pues mucho gusto. –Devolví la presentación. –Soy Inoue Orihime, aunque al parecer eso ya lo sabías. –Recordé mientras jugaba nerviosa con mi cabello y miraba hacia otro lado.

-Disculpa la intromisión, soy un amigo de Uryuu, le estaba haciendo compañía pero accidentalmente me quedé dormido. –Terminó por explicar mientras se incorporaba. Ahora podía observarlo mejor, su actitud desenfadada, el aura protectora, los ojos más expresivos que había visto, el ceño fruncido y una minúscula sonrisa eran la combinación perfecta para que mi corazón latiera casi tan rápido como el de un conejo. –Bien, me alegra que hayas despertado al fin. –Exclamó tratando de sonar tan calmado como antes, sin embargo podía percibir un claro matiz detrás de toda esa actuación, seguramente no todo andaba bien.

-Kurosaki-kun. . . –mi voz se perdió en aquella habitación y antes de que él lo escuchara había salido a toda velocidad de la habitación. No pude evitar sentirme un poco torpe además de triste ¿por qué? Solté un suspiro llevando ambas manos a mi cabeza. –No entiendo nada. –Musité para mí.

-Inoue-san, yo debo. . . debo ir a hablar con él. –Ishida-kun se veía totalmente descolocado.

-De acuerdo, prometo no moverme. –Me acosté de nuevo fijando mi vista sobre el horizonte, que sorpresivamente se había llenado de varias nubes grises, restando alegría y luminosidad a ese día. Escuché sus pasos desaparecer por el pasillo, y no me moví durante mucho tiempo. Si cambié de posición fue por simple aburrimiento, aunque debía haberlo hecho mucho tiempo antes. -¡Mis horquillas! ¡Chicos! –Recordé con amor a mis seis pequeños amigos. Seguramente también la habían pasado mal pues estaban unidos a mí. Los llamé y. . . nada, de nuevo y . . . otra vez nada. -¡Qué pasa! –me quejé al borde de las lágrimas, no podía percibir nada en esos seis pétalos. Los presioné contra mi pecho, no sabía qué estaba pasando pero lo iba a averiguar, y algo me decía que tenía que ver con aquel chico de cabellos naranja, quien se robó mi respiración y dejó su nombre grabado a fuego en mi mente: Ichigo Kurosaki.

(~)(~)(~)

**Ishida POV**

Esta escena me era un poco familiar, yo corriendo de nuevo tras ese testarudo. –No puede ser posible, me estoy volviendo demasiado blando. ¡Kurosaki! ¡Ehh! ¡Kurosaki! –él paró hasta que llegamos a otro punto del hospital. Se dejó caer sobre el piso totalmente abatido mientras reposaba el rostro sobre sus piernas y se cubría la cabeza con las manos, era la viva imagen de la frustración. –¿Por qué le dijiste eso? –No quise interferir mientras se presentaba como si fuera la primera vez que la viera a ella, pero esperaba escuchar unas muy buenas razones.

-Nuestros padres son médicos, se supone que deberías saberlo. –Contestó con un tono bastante decaído sin levantar la cabeza.

-¿Sobre la pérdida de memoria? -Intenté recordar algo leído o incluso dicho por mi molesto padre. Ante mi falta de respuesta el cedió a todo su enojo y profunda melancolía.

-¡No quiero asustarla más de lo que ya está! No quería. . . que si le decía la verdad no me creyera y después, ya no tendría la oportunidad de acercarme a ella. . . no la perderé de nuevo.

-Ichigo. . . –me sorprendió la rapidez de su razonamiento en ese momento, quizá, tiempo atrás se hubiera puesto a gritar desesperado en plena habitación; pero ahora ponía ante todo a Inoue-san. Una ligera sonrisa amarga apareció en las comisuras de mis labios. -Cierto, a un paciente con pérdida de memoria temporal. –Recalqué lo temporal, yo sabía que ella lo recordaría todo pronto. –No es bueno soltarle toda la verdad de golpe. –Recibí un ruido sordo en señal de asentimiento.

-Está prohibido sentarse en los pasillos. –Resonó la voz de mi progenitor. –Quizá debí advertirles sobre esta probabilidad antes de que ella despertara. –Cambió de tema y continuó. –Quiero hablar con ustedes de ello.

-¿Y entonces por qué me olvidó sólo a mí? –Preguntó un Kurosaki más deprimido aún al saber que Inoue-san recordaba a sus Shun Shun Rikka, pero no podía llamarlos. Ella recordaba todo, la sociedad de almas, a los shinigamis, todo excepto por Kurosaki y Hueco Mundo. Y al interrogatorio de Ryuken respondió que ella no sabía nada de un tal Aizen, o Ulquiorra y mucho menos de ese lugar llamado Las Noches.

-No sólo a ti. –Por primera vez vi a papá hablar con algo de tacto. –Tampoco recuerda nada de su rapto y su estadía en ese lugar. No sabe qué es un espada, un arrancar o. . . un shinigami sustituto. Cuando trataba de que me respondiera sobre eventos en los que tú figurabas un horrible dolor de cabeza la atacaba y se quejaba de que sólo eran memorias borrosas; no puedo pedirle más cuando aún no se encuentra del todo bien. –Miró las pruebas y varios papeles esparcidos sobre su escritorio. –Mi conclusión es que más allá de los daños físicos, el accidente disparó todos sus miedos, borrando todo aquello que la atormentara o le asustase.

A mí mente vino aquella batalla final en Hueco Mundo, un Ichigo vencido y sin brillo en sus pupilas se había convertido en un Vasto Lorde con un poder infernal, sin rastro del humano. La mayor pesadilla de Inoue-san desde que conoció al hollow que habitaba dentro del shinigami, ese era, probablemente uno de sus peores recuerdos. Al igual que el tiempo en aquella horrible celda, los malos tratos y la extorsión emocional del Cuarto Espada. Mirándolo así, era comprensible que no recordara ese lugar pero ¿y él?

-Entiendo. –Kurosaki pareció pensar exactamente lo mismo. –Puedo asegurar que había terror en sus ojos cuando. . . cuando peleé contra Grimmjow, no puedo imaginar lo que sintió al verme –tragó saliva y quiso mantener un tono calmado. –Al verme luchar de "esa" manera.

(~)(~)(~)

**Ichigo POV**

La noche había caído y ahora estaba frente a la tienda de Urahara-san él me había dicho que viniera cuando estuviera listo ¿A qué se refería? Entré sin más y de nuevo me topé con la persona más inesperada por segunda vez. –Se te está haciendo una especie de costumbre aparecer así ¿verdad?

-Cállate, que yo sólo vine a ayudarla. –Respondió tenazmente aquella suave voz.

-Oh, chicos, no esperaba más que este cálido recibimiento. –Se burló Urahara abanicándose como siempre. –Pero vamos al motivo de esta reunión, ambos están aquí para ayudar a Inoue-san ¿Cierto?

-Cierto. –Respondimos ambos al unísono.

-Bien, al parecer ya tenemos todo lo necesario. –Enarqué una ceja. –¿A qué te refieres con eso? No estoy entendiendo nada. Además ¿cómo sabías que pasaría esto?

-Hay muchas cosas que yo sé, y otras que son simples coincidencias. Como que sospechaba que Inoue-san podría tener problemas para recuperar completamente sus poderes, digamos que "los perdió" durante ese mes, y ella no cuenta con una recuperación tan rápida como la de Kurosaki. Pero nunca creí que llegaría tan lejos. –Negó con la cabeza un poco preocupado. –Presiento que sus Shun Shun Rikka no funcionan por una simple razón: su voluntad está hecha un lío, al igual que su mente, pero lo más importante es que ha dejado de escuchar a su corazón, la fuente principal de su poder. Y ahí es donde entras tú.

-¿Yo?

-¿Acaso ves a alguien más? –me miró de nuevo molesta.

-Y entonces que hace ella aquí. –La señalé con un gesto irritado.

-Le encomendé a Riruka-chan la misión de traer las horquillas de Inoue-san. –Ella me mostró en sus manos como relucían aquellas figuras azules. –Además que nos ayudará con un pequeño experimento.

-¿Vas a experimentar conmigo? –pregunté entre curioso y aterrado. No se oía bien, aunque haría lo que sea para que ella me recordara al fin.

-Así es, contigo, con las horquillas y un poco de fullbring. –Explicó el dueño de esa tienda cuya explicación me dejó aún más perdido que antes.

-De acuerdo. –Comencé a prepararme mentalmente para lo que sea que íbamos a realizar aquella noche. –Sería capaz de volver a vivir todo de nuevo sólo a cambio de que ella supiera quién soy. De tenerla de vuelta, a MI Inoue. –Estaba decidido, iba a tratar todo hasta las últimas consecuencias; me había hecho una promesa: _no iba a perderla_, nunca de nuevo. Y si debía volver a dibujarme en su vida y en las que les siguiesen, lo haría, sólo para recuperarla y tenerla a mi lado. No iba a rendirme.

-No te imaginas lo cerca que está eso de lo que haremos ahora. –Respondió él, casi leyendo mis pensamientos.

* * *

Chaaan DDD: nuestro querido Ichigo hará de conejillo de indias. Y no sé ustedes pero yo amo a Ishida haciendo de Cupido joajoajoajoa

Onegai, dejen review se aceptan quejas, comentarios y sugerencias :DDD

Nos leemos pronto, Moon~


	8. Revelaciones

Sentía que debía escribirlo YA! o iba a perder el hilo. . . así que aquí estoy a la 1 de la mañana :DD haha. Pues creo que es el más largo hasta el momento, y tiene muchos momentos Ichihime *-* So. . . enjoy it!

N/A: _Las cursivas son algunos recuerdos de Ichigo, y después son el punto de vista de Orihime._

* * *

VIII

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

-¿Uh? –le repetí al poseedor de aquel curioso sombrero verde.

-Ichigo, no creí que fueras tan lento, de verdad. . . –Suspiró Riruka observándome como si tuviera cuatro años.

-¿Qué? –me defendí haciendo aún más marcado mi ceño fruncido. –Su idea no es tan clara como creen.

Ella se sentó a mi lado, frente a la mesa, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y al poner las horquillas a la vista comenzó a explicar. –Nunca has pensado que estas podrían ser una especie de fullbring. Es decir, es algo a lo que Orihime le tiene mucho aprecio y puede manipularlas con su voluntad o los deseos de su corazón.

-Aún sigo sin entender cómo va a ayudarla a recuperar su memoria.

-¡Urahara-san explíquelo o yo terminaré matando a este idiota! –me apuntó con el dedo la chica amante de las cosas lindas y salió de ahí dando fuertes pasos.

-Discúlpala, Kurosaki. Es sólo que está muy preocupada. Veamos. . . supongo que tendré que ser directo. Mi plan es que tú manipules las horquillas, pero eso sólo funcionaría si de verdad es algo que aprecies mucho. Después de eso podríamos preguntarle a los pequeños amigos de Inoue-san si tienen alguna idea para resolver esto, te aseguro que ellos no están felices; ella no puede verlos.

Jalé mis cabellos de la parte posterior, cerré los ojos e intenté procesar el complicado planteamiento de aquel sujeto, supongo que. . . –No perdería nada al intentarlo. Bien, imagino que es lo mismo que con la insignia de shinigami sustituto ¿verdad? –él asintió, las tomé entre mis manos y me concentré en ellas. Pero ¿qué debía pensar? Una dulce voz femenina me dio la pista:

-Recuérdala, a ella y cada momento juntos. ¿Por qué la quieres de vuelta? ¿Por qué la extrañas? ¿Qué es ella para ti?

Esto sería un poco más complicado, hasta hace poco no sabía lo que sentía por ella y justo ahora me sentía un muerto en vida porque no me recordaba. Inoue. . .

_La conocí en un mal momento, recuerdo a una pequeña niña de cabellos naranjas aferrándose a un par de pasadores y llorando sin consuelo, mi padre estaba con ella pero yo me encontraba un poco alejado. Al final no pude más y algo me impulsó a dedicarle unas simples palabras de aliento. . . _

_Esa misma niña creció y se volvió una hermosa adolescente con aquel cabello naranja reluciente, más largo y que combinaba perfectamente con su alegre personalidad. Siempre sonreía y tenía algo lindo que decirle a las personas._

_Entramos al instituto y a pesar de que siempre estuvimos juntos en clase, no fue hasta que me convertí en shinigami y ella despertó sus poderes que comenzamos a ser más cercanos._

-Ejercí presión sobre los pétalos y al fin dejé que aquellas ideas me golpearan con fuerza.

_Pero sí recuerdo su voz, "Kurosaki-kun" . . . ese tono suave, dulce y melodioso, sus labios sonrosados y apetecibles. . . me pregunto ¿a qué sabrán? Una vez. . . una vez ella casi cae y estuvimos demasiado cerca, recuerdo el aroma de cerezas escapando de sus labios; las mejillas coloreadas en rojo y la plata de sus ojos derritiéndose por la sorpresa. Su esencia en general me recordaba a cosas dulces ¿cómo explicarlo? Era una mezcla entre vainilla y el olor a fresas de mi pastel favorito, me hacía sonreír y también me calmaba._

_Quise protegerla del Hollow de Sora, me preocupaba su fragilidad la primera vez que estuvimos en la Sociedad de Almas, podría haber matado a todo ser viviente en Hueco Mundo solo para recuperarla y durante mi patética existencia sin poderes cuidó de mí, me dolió cuando su memoria cambió y fui sustituido por Tsukishima. Era tan claro ¿cómo nunca lo noté? _–pequeñas gotas cristalinas mancharon los accesorios azul celeste. –Nunca volveré a decir que no quiero sobras, que es demasiado pan, o que no te protegeré. Por favor, vuelve.

-¡Ey tú, compórtate como un hombre y resuelve esto en lugar de lloriquear! –la pequeña figura de Tsubaki revoloteaba a mi alrededor golpeándome en la cabeza.

-Parece que lo has logrado, Ichigo. –Mencionó Riruka de vuelta recargada sobre el marco de la puerta. –Ahora pregúntales. . .

-Este. . .

-¡Tenemos una idea para eso! No te preocupes. –Exclamó una sonriente Lily guiñándome un ojo.

-¡Sí! ¡Hemos decidido que lo que despertará a la princesa de su estado es… UN BESO! –Ayame lo dijo con un tono demasiado soñador.

-Un. . . un ¿beso? –Enarqué una ceja. –Eso es demasiado de cuentos de hadas ¿no? Y bastante simple.

-¿Estás diciendo que cuando quieras puedes besar a Orihime-chan? –Susurró Urahara-san bastante divertido. Mi rostro llegó a su tope en cuanto a la tonalidad roja. Yo. . . nunca había besado a una chica, el incidente con Rukia no contaba para nada por supuesto pero, eso no implicaba que no me hiciera sudar frío pensar en los acaramelados labios de Inoue.

-Diablos. . . pero y si ¿ella no quiere? Me refiero a que, no sabemos lo que siente por mí. –Musité apenado y con voz apenas audible. Hasta este momento comencé a considerar sus sentimientos, eres una bestia, Kurosaki.

-Chicos, supongo que debemos mostrarle, esto lo hará más sencillo. –Shun'ō les indicó cierta posición a sus compañeros y me atraparon dentro de algo parecido a un Sōten Kisshu.

-¡Hey chicos! ¿qué es esto?

-¡Cállate y observa! –gritó un malhumorado Tsubaki.

_Ichigo, ahora estás dentro de las memorias de Orihime. Todos los eventos que pasamos juntos los recordamos por igual, los siete. Ahora sólo observa y escucha._

La escena me era bastante familiar, un día de clases como cualquier otro sólo que ahora lo veía desde los ojos de ELLA.

_Oh, Kurosaki-kun se ve tan guapo cuando pone atención en clases, amo esos pequeños destellos en sus cabellos cuando se mueve de un lado a otro. . . me pregunto si hoy tendré el valor para poder decirle "hola". ¡No, no, no Hime! Pon atención a clase, veamos entonces este ejercicio, ¡oh, es bastante sencillo!. . ._

_¡INOUE! ¡Inoue! –_debo decir que era bastante extraño escuchar mi propia voz. Sin embargo en estas memorias se escuchaba. . . distinta. –_Inoue ¡no!. –_Una extraña presión me invadió en el pecho, ella estaba demasiado débil y asustada. Fue la primera vez que decidí que, aunque no la conociera del todo bien, la protegería sin importar qué. Verla afrontar a su hermano de esa manera, es algo que nunca voy a olvidar. Para mí desde ese momento ella fue una persona muy fuerte y decidida. _–Tenía mucho miedo de ver a Sora así, pero supongo que me perdonará. No dejaré de hablar con él y nunca , nunca lo olvidaré. También me alegra que Kurosaki-kun esté bien._

El recuerdo de Sora en modo Hollow se desvaneció.

_Aunque lo intento, no puedo evitar sentirme celosa de Kuchiki-san. Kuchiki-san es muy fuerte, hermosa... Capaz de hacer feliz a Kurosaki-kun... Yo le quiero pero, ¿por qué me comporto así? En la escuela no pienso en esas cosas... Pero cuando llego a casa y me quedo sola, no puedo evitarlo... Soy un desastre... Soy horrible... _–Me impresionó aquella confesión, nunca pensé que Inoue se sintiera de esa forma. . . –Para mí jamás serás horrible y. . . me gustan tus desastres.

Ahora estábamos en el momento en que por fin salvé a Rukia, mi cuerpo se veía extenuado y francamente con toda esa sangre pegosteada en mi piel no me veía muy bien. Pero a través de los ojos de Inoue. . .

_¡Kurosaki-kun! Me alegro que esté bien, sólo quería correr y ayudarlo en lugar de esperar pero. . . soy demasiado débil. No quería molestarlo ¡quiero volverme fuerte por él! Esto es ridículo, ¡estoy llorando!, seguramente pensará que soy una llorona, aunque no puedo contenerme; sólo. . . sólo quiero poder abrazarlo. Sin embargo, este no es el momento, debo actuar normal, actuar normal. . ._

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, nunca pensé que ella guardara todas esas sensaciones hacia alguien tan simple y sin gracia como yo. –Espera, esto se pone mejor. . . –se burló Lily.

_Verás, Kurosaki-kun, vine a despedirme. Hay muchas personas a las que quisiera decirles adiós también, como Tatsuki-chan, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun y Kuchiki-san._

–Su mirada era demasiado triste, el brillo en sus ojos estaba totalmente apagado y sólo podía mostrar una pequeña sonrisa desolada. ¿Por qué se despedía de mí y no de Tatsuki? Más importante ¿por qué nunca me lo dijo?

_– Ya veo, Yuzu-chan y Karin-chan cenaron aquí esta noche. Eso está bien, no has estado por aquí así que deben sentirse solas. Por supuesto que quisieron comer su cena en tu habitación. La habitación de. . . Kurosaki-kun. . ._

–Percibí el notable cambio de coloración al darse cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación. Solté una pequeña risa, ella siempre sería mi inocente e ingenua princesa.

–_Ahora que lo pienso. . . es la primera vez que estoy sola en la habitación de Kurosaki-kun. Huele como a él. . ._

–Había cierto temor y nerviosismo reflejado en su mirada de luna, temblorosa tomó mi mano e instintivamente mi yo actual miró justamente la palma de mi mano derecha. Sentí un extraño calor aparecer en ella, apreté el puño con fuerza y seguí contemplando. Lo siguiente no lo habría anticipado ni en mis más locos sueños. Su pequeña y delicada mano se aferraba con fuerza a la mía, entonces comenzó a acortar la distancia entre nosotros. Aquellos hilos anaranjados caían en cascada desde sus hombros y sus labios ansiaban probar los míos. No podía ni siquiera parpadear al observar aquello. . . de pronto todas sus memorias se arremolinaron en una simple secuencia de imágenes; parecidos a mis recuerdos pero mucho, mucho más intensos. Pude sentirlo, su angustia, desesperación, temor, tristeza, preocupación y. . . amor. Cada una de las lágrimas que ella había derramado por mí y nunca valoré, nunca noté, jamás percibí. –Soy un bastardo insensible, sí señor. –Me regañé con la voz temblando y ambos puños apretados. Mis sonrisas nunca fueron, y jamás serán, suficiente para compararse con las suyas; cada mirada que no supe interpretar. . .

_–No puedo. No puedo hacerlo después de todo, este es el final y yo estoy actuando así. . ._

–Limpió sin mucho cuidado las gruesas gotas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Ella estaba llorando, y yo no soportaba eso. Además. . . era por mí y mi jodida incapacidad de notar lo obvio. –¡Orihime! ¡No llores! No. . . llores. . . –contuve el aire pero fue inútil, me encontraba en el mismo estado que ella. Una sensación de hormigueo se extendió por mis labios, escasos centímetros y quizás. . .

_–Kurosaki-kun, hay muchas cosas que me hubiera gustado hacer quería volverme una maestra, y una astronauta, y una panadera. . . ¡Quería ir a una tienda de donas y pedir una de cada una! ¡Quería también ir con el heladero y pedirle uno de cada sabor!_ -Ella emitió un sonido gracioso, cómo si se quejara de que aquellos sueños no podrían ser cumplidos. _–Ahhh. . . me gustaría tener cinco vidas. Así hubiera podido nacer en cinco pueblos diferentes, y comer cinco veces mucha comida, y tener cinco diferentes profesiones y. . . enamorarme cinco veces de la misma persona. Gracias, Kurosaki-kun. Adiós. . ._

–Pude observar claramente como ella se despedía de mí. Esa vez que desapareció. Tenía ganas de gritarle, poder despertar de ese inútil estado, abrazarla y decirle que todos, en especial ese Ulquiorra, los que la habían hecho sufrir iban a pagarlo. –¡No te alejes de mí! ¡No vayas! –grité a voz en cuello, olvidándome por un segundo que eran sólo eventos pasados. –Estarás segura a mi lado. . . Orihime.

_Kurosaki-kun. . . hice esto porque, quiero protegerte, al igual que a todos. _–Su mirada se encontraba fija en la fría y gris luna de Hueco Mundo. No quería seguir viendo todo lo que sucedió allí.

–Basta. . . –le supliqué a los Shun Shun Rikka, cayendo desplomado al piso. –Basta, por favor. No puedo ver más. . . –me costaba un poco respirar y sentía un peso aplastante sobre mí. El nudo en la garganta era cada vez más grande.

_–Mi cara sigue sonrojada. . . todo lo que iba a hacer era darle el pan en la puerta y hacerle una pregunta_. –El Ichigo-recuerdo apareció . . . ¿EN TRAJE? ¿CON UNA VOZ MÁS PROFUNDA? ¿Y QUÉ FUE ESE "ENTRA"? , definitivamente ella no me veía con claridad. –_¿Cómo se supone que diría que no? ¡Y luego Kurosaki-kun me dice que me lleve a casa lo que quiera! ¡Es tan dulce! ¡TAN DULCE! D-U-L-C-E , D-U-L-C-E _–Inoue giraba como niña pequeña sobre su piso, con una enorme sonrisa y eso era porque ¿PENSABA EN MÍ? Su alucinación era mucho mejor que la realidad, no era ASÍ de guapo. Me incorporé y le sonreí a la princesa que alucinaba por aquella ocasión en que fue a visitarme. Me di cuenta de que así había sido siempre, incluso aunque no tuviera fuerzas y me encontrara sin ánimos, ella encontraba la forma de hacerme más fuerte, confiado y . . . feliz.

-¿Me dejas mostrarte un último recuerdo? –Ayame nos trasladó a un pasado no tan lejano. Inoue corría desesperada entre los árboles, y luchaba contra el recuerdo de ese maldito de Tsukushima. Sentía que la sangre me hervía. . .

_–Pero ¿por qué me duele tanto cuando veo llorar a Kurosaki-kun? Duele. . . mucho. . . En mi mente, en mi corazón, en incluso en la boca del estómago. Por favor, no llores Kurosaki-Kun. ¡Por favor, no llores_! –Ella paró en seco y se topó conmigo, justo antes de comenzar la batalla. –_Gracias a Dios, Kurosaki-kun no está llorando. _

–Ella… ¿a ella sólo le preocupaba que no llorara? Estiré la mano tratando de tocar sus mejillas mojadas. Era increíble, Orihime Inoue era totalmente increíble y maravillosa, se preocupaba por mí, trataba de animarme, incluso me llevaba pan. –Esto es ridículo. –Bufé, mi estupidez llegó a niveles estratosféricos al nunca darme cuenta lo dulce, cariñosa y tierna que podía llegar a ser. Era única, al igual que sus comidas. Y desde ahora lucharía por ella. Al menos ya sabía lo que debía hacer.

(~)(~)(~)

En un punto distante de la ciudad, Orihime comenzaba a tener un sueño bastante interesante.

–Por favor, no llores Kurosaki-kun. . . –Habló entre murmullos la princesa.

* * *

Y pueees espero no haberlas aburrido DDD: pero en serio quería meter casi todos mis momentos favoritos xD en lo personal amor el episodio 141 y 344 (?) del anime hahaha amo su alucine cuando le lleva el pan :3

Bueno, ya saben, dejen su review! y de una vez les pregunto ¿les gustaría que este fic se volviera más cursi? Porque tengo un par de ideas pero creo que son demasiado empalagosas D: en fin, espero sus respuestas :)

Nos leemos pronto, Moon~


	9. Recuerdo

****Nunca me voy a cansar de agradecerles sus reviews hermosos. Me alegro que les haya gustado el anterior, pero créanme siempre me da el pánico de que sea un capítulo aburrídisimo D: También les anuncio que probablemente sólo queden dos quizá tres capítulos más. En realidad nunca pensé que llegaría al 9 ! Pero bueno :D en parte es gracias a todos ustedes :')

Por cierto, por ahí leí que Kubo-sensei anda enfermito y no habrá manga en dos semanas (?) DDD: alguien digame que es rumor :'c de todas formas todos los buenos deseos para nuestro amado Tite.

Sin más, el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

**IX**

* * *

**Orihime POV**

Esto de despertarme desconcertada estaba comenzando a molestarme, sentía como si toda la noche me la hubiera pasado llorando. Inflé aquellas mejillas sonrosadas y me sorprendí al observar a mi lado una enorme caja de donas. –¡Donas! –sin pensarlo tomé una. Aunque antes de abrir la caja observé una nota. ¡Eran de Kurosaki-kun, el amigo de Ishida-kun! ¿Entonces por qué mi corazón latía tan rápido?

-¿Te gustaron? –me preguntó una voz profunda y varonil. No había advertido su presencia. –Es para celebrar que hoy sales de este aburrido lugar.

-Ku-kurosaki-kun. . .-instintivamente me cubrí la mitad del rostro con las mantas. Dejando a la vista sólo mis ojos.

-Buenos días, Inoue. –Me mostró una de esas sonrisas tan suyas.

-Buenos días. –Sentí como me ponía de mil colores. –Gracias , por las donas. Me gustan mucho. –Admití y luego pregunté curiosa. –Hoy ¿hoy saldré de aquí?

Él asintió y dejó una pequeña maleta a mi lado. –Tu ropa, esperaré afuera. Y. . . –se acercó demasiado haciendo que su cálido aliento me golpeara cerca del cuello. –Ten cuidado, por favor. -La ansiedad pareció remover las miles de preocupaciones que se ocultaban tras esos calmados ojos color marrón.

-Sí, lo tendré. Tranquilo. –Respondí nerviosa. Un par de minutos más tarde y tenía puesto un lindo vestido blanco. Cepillé mi cabello y terminé de arreglarme, más de lo normal, por alguna razón quería verme lo suficientemente linda. –Oh, vamos Orihime. No seas tonta, Kurosaki-kun jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú. Sólo míralo. –Solté un suspiro. –¡Es tan dulce!

-Luces como un ángel. –Su comentario me pilló desprevenida mientras salía por la puerta haciendo malabares con mis cosas. Él sólo extendió su mano tomando todo lo que llevaba en los brazos.

-Pero. . –iba a comenzar a quejarme cuando él me cortó.

-Shhh. Las princesas no deben cargar cosas pesadas.

-Gr…gracias. –Me sonrojé de nuevo, estaba batiendo el récord este día.

-Te acompañaré a casa. Lamento decirte que no sé dónde están los demás o por qué no han venido. –Comentó casualmente.

-Oh. . .entiendo. Seguramente tienen cosas que hacer ¿verdad? –murmuré un poco triste, pero vamos, no debía ser egoísta. ¿Cierto? Además, ÉL iba a acompañarme a casa. Formé pequeños puños tratando de lucir tranquila y no parecer una tonta.

-¿Te sientes bien? –acercó demasiado su rostro, podía percibir perfectamente su aroma, fresco como. . . menta y cítricos. Tuve ganas de acercarme más, así que desvié la mirada y observé mis zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante del universo.

-S..sí. Estoy perfectamente bien. –Apresuré el paso. ¿Qué pensaría de mí? ¡Pero si apenas nos habíamos conocido! Y yo no era esa clase de chica, no señor. Ahhh, como extrañaba a mis seis pequeños amigos.

-Por cierto, Riruka me pidió que te devolviera estos. –Me extendió las horquillas como si hubiese podido leerme el pensamiento.

-¿Puedes leer la mente? –le cuestioné asombrada. –Una vez vi algo parecido en televisión. . .

Movió sus cabellos naranjas a la vez que reía divertido. –Que cosas más raras dices, Inoue. No, no puedo. Aunque a veces lo desearía ¿por qué?

-Ah, no. . . es que ¡por nada! –casi grité logrando que algunas enfermeras me vieran con mala cara. No podía evitarlo, tenía los nervios de punta.

Colocó uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios, logrando que pareciera una tetera a punto de explotar. –Shhh o tendremos que salir corriendo.

-¡ES QUE NO PUEDO EVITARLO! –llevé ambas manos a mi boca, eso había sido bastante extraño.

-Te lo dije. –Y entonces. . . tomó mi mano y comenzamos a correr. Estaba casi sin aliento, frente al parque que quedaba camino a casa. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras recuperaba el ritmo normal de mi respiración. Y cuando los abrí. . . mi imaginación era poderosa pero jamás de esa manera. Kurosaki-kun se encontraba, al igual que yo hace un momento, con los ojos cerrados; sosteniendo su cabeza con una de sus manos y recargado sobre la estructura de uno de los juegos. Pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban sobre su cuello. Se había quitado la cazadora negra que traía en un inicio mostrando una simple camiseta blanca que se amoldaba perfectamente a los músculos bajo la tela. Su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez con más normalidad mientras la cabellera naranja se había despeinado un poco, dándole un look más desenfadado y s..se… ¡no podía ni siquiera pensarlo! Él se veía sexy. Me sonrojé más de sólo pensarlo. Estaba perdiendo totalmente la cabeza por él.

-¿Nos vamos? –su voz de nuevo me hizo dar un pequeño saltito.

-Claro. –Durante el camino no pude evitar sonreír, era como si esto lo hubiese estado esperando desde hace años. _Pero si apenas lo conociste hace un par de días_, me recriminé. –Ya. .. ya llegamos. –No tenía ganas de separarme de él, pero no iba a obligarlo.

-Dejaré las cosas y me iré. –Obtuve como respuesta. Asentí con la cabeza y deseé que mi departamento no estuviera hecho un desastre o moriría de la vergüenza. Abrí la cerradura y detrás de la puerta. . .

-¡BIENVENIDA, ORIHIME! –Tatsuki-chan gritó con euforia soltando papelillos de colores. Todos estaban ahí: Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Chizuru, Asano-kun y Kojima-kun. ¡Incluso Hirako-kun, Rangiku-san, Toushiro-kun, Tessai-san, Yoruichi-san y Riruka-chan!

-Chicos. . .-los observé con la mirada cristalina. No podía evitarlo, me sentía muy feliz de ver a todos mis amigos ahí. –Lamento haberlos preocupado tanto. Lo siento. –Tatsuki-chan me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Orihime tonta! No tienes que pedir perdón.

-¿Tatsuki-chan? –ella también estaba llorando. Limpié ambas lágrimas y sonreí.

-Se supone que es una fiesta ¿verdad? ¡A DIVERTIRSE! –Rangiku-san rompió el ambiente melancólico. Un par de minutos después la música resonaba y ella obligaba a bailar a su capitán. Todos se veían muy felices. ¿Todos?

-Ishida-kun ¿dónde está Kuchiki-san? ¿y Abarai-kun?

-Soy un teniente popular ¿eh?

-¡Abarai-kun! –musité alegremente. –¿Has venido por el reto del algodón de azúcar? –me puse en posición de batalla. La celebración de año nuevo con ellos fue muy divertida y me había permitido acercarme más al teniente del sexto escuadrón. Incluso descubrí que le gustan los dulces casi tanto como a mí.

-¡Por supuesto! Como un teniente respetable no dejo duelos inconclusos. –Contestó con una sonrisa sincera.

-Pero. . . ¿y Kuchiki-san? –insistí. –Nadie quiere responderme.

-Rukia está un poco ocupada, pero quizá venga por aquí más tarde. –El chico de cabellos de fuego habló no muy convencido. Aún así dejé de molestar, seguramente era cierto. Kuchiki-san era de mis mejores amigas.

. . .

-¡Hiyori-chan! –Reprendí a la pequeña Vizard que pateaba a Hirako-kun. Ya se había hecho bastante tarde y sólo ellos, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun y Kurosaki-kun aún seguían ahí.

-La limpieza está hecha, Inoue-san. –Ishida-kun acomodó sus gafas muy orgulloso de sí.

-Gr..gracias. Aunque no debieron chicos. . . –iba a empezar a disculparme.

-Eres nuestra amiga y aún necesitas descansar. –Me reprendió Sado-kun.

-Hai, hai. Eso haré. –Les sonreí ampliamente.

-Bien, me llevo a este vago. –Murmuró con fastidio Hiyori-chan arrastrándolo por la puerta. –Me alegra que estés bien. –Lo dijo a regañadientes, pero sabía que lo sentía de verdad.

-Muchas gracias, vuelvan pronto. –Los despedí moviendo la mano.

-Bien, Chad y yo nos vamos. –Ishida-kun se despidió también dejando a Kurosaki-kun atrás.

Volteé justo en el momento en que Kurosaki-kun caminaba hacia mí. Se acercó demasiado, parecía ser su costumbre.

-Inoue. –Deslizó su dedo sobre mi mejilla, bastante cerca de la comisura de mis labios. –Tienes un poco de pastel ahí. –Susurró llevándose a la boca los restos de chocolate.

-Ku-ku-ku ¡Kurosaki-kun! –emití un par de tonos arriba de mi voz. De pronto la habitación se tornó bastante bochornosa; sin embargo él se retiro confundido. Cuando alzó la mirada sus ojos no eran chocolate, la combinación de dorado y negro apareció.

**-¿Y a mí no me extrañas en nada, princesa?** –una distorsión metálica provenía de su voz.

-¿Kurosaki-kun? –pregunté aterrorizada.

**-El rey salió a dar un paseo. **–Su enunciación estaba llena de malicia. Con ambos brazos formó una jaula a mi alrededor. Por alguna razón el miedo dio pasó a una emoción hasta el momento desconocida, y entonces sucedió. Poco a poco trozos de memorias olvidadas comenzaron a volver. Para ser precisos: Hueco Mundo y. . . **él.**

-¿Ho…hollow-san? –Desvié la mirada, me aterraban aquellos ojos dorados. Pero. . .

**-Ding, ding, ding ¡tenemos una ganadora!** –Deslizó sus dedos sobre mis cabellos, haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera hasta la última fibra nerviosa. Y no, no era de miedo.

-¡Devuélveme a Kurosaki-kun! –le demandé llena de coraje. No le iba a permitir aprovechar lo que yo sentía por el verdadero dueño de ese cuerpo. -¡Ahora! ¡Hollow-san malo! ¡HOLLOW-SAN MALO! –le reprendí.

**-¿Esto es una broma?** –enarcó una ceja. Al parecer lo había hecho enojar. Pero antes de que algo pasara, Kurosaki-kun se removió en su lugar. Haciendo aparecer aquellos ojos cafés de nuevo.

-¡Gracias a Dios! –lo abracé con fuerza. Pude sentir como toda su musculatura se tensaba bajo mi abrazo.

-¿Inoue? –su voz reflejaba miedo. -¿Recuerdas? –Negué confundida.

-Sólo. . . ciertas parte, a **él** sí. –Fruncí el ceño molesta. –Lo demás aún es. . . borroso. Lo siento. –Me aferré a su cuerpo.

-Tranquila. –Era imposible disimular la decepción en su respuesta. –No importa. –Acarició mi cabello con cariño. . .como cuando Sora me dejó.

-¡La vez en la clínica! ¡Sora! –me atraganté con las palabras.

-¿Nosotros de pequeños? –me completó y sólo asentí extremadamente feliz.

-Kurosaki-kun ¡estoy recordando! Ahora todo es más sencillo. –Y si mis recuerdos no me traicionaban, probablemente yo estuviera enamorada de este chico desde años.

-¿Sen-cillo?

-No tiene importancia. –Miré el reloj tras él. -¡Kurosaki-kun, es tardísimo! ¡Yuzu-chan y Karin-chan se preocuparán! –me paré en ese mismo instante. Las hermanitas de Kurosaki-kun. . . claro. –Soy una horrible persona. –Susurré sintiéndome bastante mal. –¿Cómo pude olvidarlas a ellas? –Me recargué abatida sobre la pared.

-Estoy seguro que ellas se pondrán bastante felices cuando les diga que las recordaste primero que a mí. –Me dedicó una media sonrisa que no llegó hasta sus ojos. –Buenas noches, Inoue. –Sus labios dejaron un pequeño beso en mi mejilla. Salió por la puerta dejándome con el corazón acelerado y el rostro ardiéndome. Esa sensación aún me hacia cosquillas en la piel. No pude moverme por el próximo par de minutos.

Mi cuerpo se desplomó sobre el suelo e incluso ya en la cama, no podía borrar esa sonrisa de mi rostro. Cerré los ojos, había sido un día lleno de emociones encontradas.

_Shinigami sustituto. . . Shinigamis, Aizen, Hueco Mundo, los Espadas. . . ¡KUROSAKI-KUN! Él yacía sobre el árido suelo de aquel muerto lugar. Con un enorme hueco en su pecho y sin brillo en sus pupilas. No reaccionaba, ¿qué haría sin él? Sentía como si me hubieran arrancado una pierna sin piedad; pero el dolor. . . oh, el dolor era mucho peor. . . _

Me desperté de nuevo, como la noche anterior. La muerte de Kurosaki-kun. . . fue real. Llevé mis manos hacia el pecho. Me dolía pensar en ello, dolía demasiado. Por eso había estado llorando, por eso despertaba agitada ¿cómo es que nunca recordé? ¿cómo es que lo lastimé tanto? ¿qué demonios me había pasado? Horrible, horrible persona. –Lo siento. . . lo siento. . . lo siento. –Repetí infinidad de veces. Él había estado ahí, como si nada. Esperando.

En cuestión de segundos me convertí en un abrigo amarillo y un par de botas que salieron por la puerta y corrieron hacia un único destino: él.

(~)(~)(~)

**Ichigo POV**

Llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos, y caminaba por un callejón sin mucha iluminación. De hecho si alguien quisiera atacarme me haría un enorme favor, tenía tantas ganas de golpear lo que fuera. ¿Cómo es que recordaba a mi estúpido hollow antes que a mí? Es decir, gracias a ese bueno para nada había recuperado ciertos recuerdos. . . pero ¿AL HOLLOW?

**-Soy popular con las chicas, rey.**

-Cállate, imbécil.

**-Pero da igual, es nuestra ¿no?**

-MÍA. –Recalqué sin dudar.

¡Onii-chan! –Yuzu me saludaba desde la esquina, moviendo su mano.

-Ya llegué. –Anuncié y todos me miraban con curiosidad. –Ella está bien. –Puse los ojos en blanco. –Y por cierto, las ha recordado. –Me dirigí a mis hermanas.

-¿Y por qué no recuerda a papá? –Preguntó dramáticamente el viejo.

-¡PAPÁ, YA BASTA! ¡Tampoco me recuerda a mí! –le respondí molesto; él sólo colocó una mano sobre mi hombro y ,como casi nunca, habló con seriedad.

-Dale tiempo, Ichigo. Valdrá la pena.

-Sí, claro. –Suspiré. –Lo siento. Iré a la cama.

Por el momento el techo parecía bastante interesante. Pero Kon no parecía ceder.

-Entonces explícame de nuevo ¿por qué no la besaste? Si no lo haces tú lo haré yo. . .

Lo tomé del brazo y lo sacudí. –Ya te lo dije. Sentí que así la estaba obligando a volver. Quizá ella es feliz así, sin todas esas cosas malas que pasaron. No quiero ser egoísta y hacerla recordar Hueco Mundo para que pueda estar con ella.

-Ichigo. . .

-Pero eso no significa. . . voy a luchar por ella, Kon. Haré que se enamore de mí , de nuevo.

-Eso sonó bastante ególatra. . . ¡AHHHH!

-Buenas noches, Kon. –Cerré los ojos con una sonrisa después de haberlo lanzado por la ventana.

…

-TOC-TOC-TOC . . .-entreabrí los ojos, si era alguna estupidez de Kon esta vez iba a dejarlo sin relleno. Era casi medianoche. –TOC-TOC-TOC. –Pequeñas piedras golpeaban mi ventana.

-¿INOUE? –parecía que había corrido un maratón, sus sedosos cabellos estaban algo desordenados, y ese abrigo estaba mal abrochado. Aún así se veía bastante tierna. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo ahí? Bajé en silencio y la encontré sobre la calle. Largos ríos descendían por sus mejillas. Me estaba haciendo añicos el corazón. La plata en sus ojos mostraba un intenso dolor.

-Recuerdo.

Sus palabras me golpearon directo y sin miramientos. Me había quedado sin aire.

-Una vida no es suficiente para que me olvide, I. . Ichi. . . Ichigo. –Declaró con determinación.

* * *

Espero les guste ^-^ la verdad yo ya moría por que ella recordara algo.

Esperen miel el próximo capi oh shi :D

Ya saben, quejas, sugerencias, opiniones ahí en la cajita de abajo.

Nos leemos pronto, Moon~


	10. Promesas

De nuevo, gracias, GRACIAS, gracias por sus reviews :D

Este es el capítulo que había estado esperando *-* ¡Chicas, prepárense!

* * *

**X**

_(...) Un reposo claro y allí nuestros besos, lunares sonoros del eco, se abrirían muy lejos. Y tu corazón caliente, nada más._

_–Federico García Lorca_

* * *

**Orihime POV**

Sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho, el aire frío de la medianoche se colaba a mis pulmones. Había corrido todo este tiempo, ignorando el dolor en mis piernas por el repentino desgaste. Pero lo que más me dolía era el corazón. El viento chocaba constantemente contra mis mejillas enrojecidas y las lágrimas caían sin control. Las pisadas resonaban por las calles vacías y sólo podía pedir por que no fuera demasiado tarde. Me sostuve del muro justo al llegar a la clínica, con la vista sobre el pequeño jardín encontré un par de piedrecillas que fueron a parar hacia la ventana de mi amado shinigami._ Por favor. . por favor. . . no me odies._

-¿INOUE? –exclamó él sorprendido. Quizá ya no quería verme pero. . . iba a intentarlo.

-Recuerdo. –Solté sin previo aviso, cerrando un poco los ojos y tomando toda la fuerza posible en una bocanada de aire. –Una vida no es suficiente para que me olvide, I. . Ichi. . . Ichigo. –Declaré temerosa recordando la última vez que pude confesarme.

-Tú. . . ¿estás segura? –Asentí un poco dolida porque Kurosaki-kun no me creía.

-Muy segura. –Musité sin titubear. –Y. . . lo siento. Lo siento mucho. –Comencé a sollozar al verlo totalmente desconcertado. –Yo entiendo si tú, si Kurosaki-kun me odia.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa total al sentir un par de cálidas y fuertes manos sosteniéndome por los hombros ¿en qué momento se había acercado? –Inoue. –Repitió, pero no quería verlo a los ojos me sentía tan culpable.

-Yo. . .

-Por favor, mírame. –Con infinita delicadeza tomó mi mentón y elevó mi rostro para que pudiera verlo. El choque entre nuestras miradas fue eléctrico. La paz y enorme felicidad en aquella inmensidad de color café me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

-No. . .¿no me odias?

-¡Siempre diciendo cosas raras, Inoue! –Me mostró una de esas sonrisas, esas que podían derretirme hasta los huesos. –Claro que no. –Me estrechó contra su pecho abrazándome con fuerza. –Nunca podría odiarte.

Con inseguridad, al inicio, moví mis brazos hacia su espalda, pero al escuchar sus palabras cerré los ojos y actué como mi cuerpo me gritaba que lo hiciera. Me aferré a él y lo aprisioné en un enorme abrazo. –Kurosaki-kun huele bien. –Solté una pequeña risa. –Es mi aroma favorito en el mundo. Como a cítricos y menta. –Aspiré un poco de su esencia enterrando mi pequeña nariz sobre su cuello. Él se removió bajo mi acción.

-Me haces cosquillas. –Murmuró con una voz más débil.

-¿Kurosaki-kun? –pregunté aún con la cabeza oculta entre su pecho.

-No es nada, es sólo que. . . te extrañé. –Me separé con lentitud, buscando de nuevo sus ojos, ellos nunca podrían mentirme. Y sí, ahí estaban más cristalinos que nunca, más alegres que siempre.

-Podía. . . podía escuchar tu voz. –Le confesé al chico que amaba, y quien de inmediato se sorprendió. –Entonces yo sólo pensaba "levántate, levántate. . . él te está llamando" –sentí la sangre fluyendo hacia mis mejillas. –Seguro pensarás que es tonto, pero así pude despertar. –Le sonreí de nuevo con un par de lágrimas deslizándose sobre mi piel.

-No llores. . .por favor. –Me suplicó retirando ambas gotas saladas con dos pequeños besos. –Y sobre eso, creo que somos un par de raros. Porque me pasó lo mismo hace un par de años.

-¡No te creo! –repliqué con sorpresa en mi voz.

-Te llevaré a casa, ¿quieres escuchar la historia en el camino?

-Así que eso pasó aquella vez. –Concluí mientras caminábamos muy cerca uno del otro. No podía evitar estar sonrojada todo el tiempo. ¡Kurosaki-kun estaba tan cerca!

-¿Uh? –él elevó la mirada hacia el cielo, y otra gota cayó sobre su cabello. Fue cuestión de segundos para que un enorme aguacero nos atrapara justo a mitad del camino. -¡Ven! –me tomó de la mano y de nuevo yo no podía evitar sentir un dulce cosquilleo. Terminamos refugiados bajo un enorme árbol muy cerca del río. -¿Sabes? –Comenzó él sin soltar mi mano. –Cuando era niño prometí que después de perderla, no iba a pasar por ello nunca más. Que protegería a todas las personas importantes para mí. Pero. . . te fallé. –Iba a comenzar a discutirle sin embargo, él no me dejo. –Lo siento, Inoue.

-No. –Murmuré observando la fina lluvia que cubría a aquella ciudad. –No quiero depender siempre de ti. Quiero ser fuerte para protegerte también. –Presioné su mano con mis frágiles dedos. Él me dedicó una mirada llena de sorpresa y ternura.

-Déjame protegerte. –Suplicó con una mirada lastimera.

-Kurosaki-kun eres un tramposo. –Sonreí alegremente. –Te dejaré sólo si tú me prometes lo mismo.

-Es una promesa. –Podía estar tranquila ahora, él siempre cumplía sus promesas.

-De acuerdo. . .

-Pero. –Empezó él y yo lo miré con curiosidad. –Hay una condición. –Pestañee varias veces, sin poder apartar la vista del chico que me robaba el aliento. Las pequeñas gotas que se filtraban entre el espeso follaje del árbol, habían tornado sus cabellos un tanto húmedos. Y aquella camiseta se pegaba aún más a su torso. Oh, pero eso no era todo, mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre como un desquiciado cuando su rostro comenzó a acortar la distancia, una de mis manos estaba aprisionada por sus dedos mientras que la otra acariciaba con suavidad mis cabellos.

-Ku-kurosaki-kun. . .

-Es Ichigo. –Susurró deslizando uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios entreabiertos.

-I. . .Ichigo. –Repetí cerrando suavemente los ojos, me tenía atrapada en un posesivo abrazo y yo sólo podía rodear su cuello con mis brazos. Sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos despacio y sin nada de prisas, justo como debía ser. Correspondí con timidez hacia aquel acto, sintiendo como el aire comenzaba a faltarme de a poco. Menta y chocolate fundiéndose, era como derretirme y aún así no me movería de este lugar por nada en el universo. Él se separó sólo milímetros.

-Necesitas respirar, Hime. –Musitó haciéndome cosquillas con su nariz en el cuello. –De no ser así. . .

Y de nuevo un beso, más apasionado que el anterior. Podía sentir su agitada respiración, sincronizada con los latidos de mi corazón. Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar, ante eso me paré de puntillas logrando un beso más profundo. –Te besaría sin descanso alguno. –Terminó la frase acariciando mis sonrojadas mejillas.

-Ku-ku. . .Ichigo-kun. –El tono de mi voz estaba cargado de emociones: sorpresa, nerviosismo, pero sobre todo felicidad.

-Quédate conmigo para siempre, Orihime. ¿Quieres? –No podía moverme, tampoco articular palabra alguna. La voz había huido de mi garganta. Sentí de nuevo como un par de hilillos resbalaban sobre mi rostro. –¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te lastimé? –preguntó alarmado. Negué con la cabeza, seguía en una especie de shock. Hace sólo unos segundos me había besado ¡DOS VECES!

-¡Sí quiero! –Grité finalmente lanzándome sobre él logrando caer sobre el pasto mojado y dejando que la lluvia empapara mi rostro. Llevándose al fin todos esos malos recuerdos y momentos dolorosos. Le sonreí al cielo._ Si fuese lluvia ¿Podría conectar con el corazón de alguien, igual que la lluvia puede unir los eternamente separados cielo y tierra?_

* * *

__Chan! :'D personalmente ¡lo amé! asdfghjkl 3 la autora emocionándose xD ya ven.

¿Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias? :D ya saben, en la cajita de ahí abajo.

Nos leemos pronto, Moon~


	11. Tú

Millones de gracias por sus reviews! *-* como me encanta leerlos, y más saber que les gustó el capítulo :') . Una ENORME DISCULPA sé que tardé más de lo normal en actualizar, pero de vuelta en la universidad me es más complicado. Además de que no sabía cómo continuar, estuve bloqueada por días DDD: pero bueno, aquí está el resultado :D Espero les guste.

* * *

XI

* * *

**Orihime POV**

-¡Achú! –Estornudé una vez más, de camino a casa había estornudado al menos unas diez veces.

-Lo siento, es mi culpa. –Se disculpó él caminando a mi lado, y de la misma manera que yo, se encontraba empapado.

-No digas eso, Ku. . .Ichigo-kun. –Le sonreí ampliamente tomando su mano entre la mía. El chico de mis sueños me correspondió con un ligero apretón. Llegamos pronto a la puerta de mi apartamento. Me balanceé algo nerviosa al meter la llave en la cerradura. -¿Qui-quieres pasar?

-Inoue. –Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. –Lo siento. –Se disculpó de nuevo provocando un ligero sonrojo. –Orihime. ¿Mejor? –Asentí alegre.

-Mucho mejor.

-Uhm. . . creo que es un poco tarde. . . –comenzó él.

-Sí, sí, claro que tonta soy. –Ahora él me miró molesto. –Lo que pasa es que estás empapado, y podría hacerte daño. –Señalé tímidamente como la tela se adhería a su bien formado torso.

-Creo que deberé acostumbrarme a que mi linda novia cuide de mí así ¿eh?. –Me encendí como un foquillo rojo de Navidad.

-¿No-no-novia? –exclamé en un chillido. Pude haber saltado a su alrededor de no haberme controlado.

-Pues. . . yo no ando besando a cualquiera Hime. ¿Debería hacerlo? –me provocó con una sonrisa malévola.

-¡NO! –negué dando un fuerte pisotón sobre el suelo. –Ichigo-kun ¡no debes! –Dibujó una sonrisa aún peor que la anterior, haciendo que mis piernas temblaran de tan sólo verlo. Por suerte en un segundo estaba entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Creo que ahora sí quiero pasar. –Susurró tras mi oreja, logrando que toda mi piel se erizara y un escalofrío me recorriera de punta a punta.

-P-puedo hacer té. –Tartamudeé todo esto era nuevo para mí, aunque lo había imaginado muchas veces, si debo confesar.

**-Las princesas no deberían estar en la cocina. **–Esa voz, cerré los ojos aferrándome al cuello de su camiseta.

-¿Ichigo-kun? –levanté un poco temerosa la mirada, aunque me llevé una enorme sorpresa que jamás esperé.

-Es un entrometido. –Musitó con cara de fastidio. –Pero. . . te . . . te quiere. –Solté una risa.

-¿Qué es gracioso? –Negué cubriendo la boca con ambas manos.

-Yo sabía que Hollow-san no era tan malo, al final son la misma persona. –Posé una mano sobre su pecho. –Ichigo-kun, te quiero a ti. Como eres, y a Hollow-san también. –Entrecerré los ojos formando una expresión alegre ante aquellos ojos dispares, dorado y café en una sola mirada.

**-Te dije que era popular. . .Aunque no te confundas, princesa. –**Aquellos brazos me arrinconaron en una esquina, respirando peligrosamente sobre la piel de mi cuello. **–Yo soy todo lo que él no se atreve a ser. **–Deslizó su lengua desde mi clavícula hasta llegar a mis labios. El beso se tornó frenético y de pronto el ambiente subió de temperatura.

-Ichigo-kun. . . yo. . .-respiré con dificultad, con los ojos aún cerrados. Respirando su aroma y con mis brazos a su alrededor.

–Shhh. . . –desabotonó con ternura cada broche de mi abrigo amarillo. –Debes cambiarte o te resfriarás. –Me guiñó un ojo, bastante sexy. Juraría que podía ponerme a babear justo ahí.

-S-s ¡sí! –corrí a mi habitación. Me coloqué mi pijama de conejitos y sequé mi cabello con una toalla.

-Toma. –Le extendí una muda de ropa vieja que aún conservaba de Sora.

-Pero. . .

-Nop. Ya le pedí permiso, él dijo que sí ¿ves? –le señalé la fotografía de mi sonriente hermano. -¿Cierto Onii-chan? –Ichigo-kun rió alegremente.

-Orihime, esto es complicado ¿podrías ayudarme? –intencionalmente extendió sus brazos hacía mí.

-Eres como un bebé. –Lo regañé con ternura. La prenda abandonó su cuerpo dejando su torso al desnudo.

. . .

-¿Orihime?

. . .

-¡Hime! –volví a la realidad.

-Eres muy atractivo, Ichi-kun. –Sonreí besando uno de sus hombros. –Mooo! –inflé mis mejillas. –Ahora me pondré celosa de todas esas chicas. –Me quejé cruzando los brazos. No era un secreto que bastantes chicas morían por el chico rudo del instituto.

-No tienes por qué, tú eres mi linda, linda Hime. –Suspiró él besando mi frente. El contacto con su piel era bastante agradable al tacto. Coloqué mi mejilla escuchando justo su corazón.

-Es hermoso.

-Como tú. –Respondió y tomó mi rostro para darme un dulce beso corto. –Iré a cambiarme. –Entró a mi habitación y yo esperé nerviosa mientras Sora me observaba.

-¡Yaaaa! ¡Onii-chan! ¡No me veas así! –me sonrojé algo divertida. –Dijo que se iría pronto, ¿sí? Tranquilo.

-Puedes confiar en mí, Inoue-kun. –Ichigo le habló a mi hermano. Ni siquiera Tatsuki-chan lo hacía. –Lo prometo. –Y esto último lo dijo seriamente. -¡A dormir, princesa! –me cargó hacia mi cama. –Buenas noches, Hime. –Besó mi mejilla con calidez y se recostó a mi lado. Descansé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, definitivamente había encontrado mi lugar favorito.

-Tu pecho. –Murmuré.

-¿Qué? –él acarició mis cabellos.

-Tu pecho es mi lugar favorito en el mundo. –Bostecé antes de cerrar los ojos, con una enorme sonrisa de lado a lado.

(~)(~)(~)

**Ichigo POV**

Ella se veía tan hermosa mientras dormía. La tenue luz de la luna se colaba entre los huecos de las cortinas. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, la acompasada respiración y aquellos labios carnosos y entreabiertos provocaban unas imperiosas ganas en mí de tomarla en ese instante. No quería apartarme un segundo de ella; pero no era el momento. ¡Es que no podía pasar la noche en su habitación! Simplemente no era correcto. . . suspiré derrotado, moviéndome con cautela y suavidad.

**-Sabes que la deseas. **–Aquella voz metálica comenzó a dar vueltas por mi cabeza.

-Ni lo pienses. . . –refuté mientras mi cuerpo se debatía por el control mental. No podía moverme, pero tampoco iba a permitir que ese pervertido le tocara un solo cabello.

**-Queremos. Ambos. **–la observé a contraluz. Sus perfectas curvas se marcaban bajo las sábanas, dando paso a una exquisita imagen de ese cuerpo tallado por dioses. La tez de ángel le daba un tinte aún más pervertido a mis ideas.

-No es el momento. –Clamé casi con piedad al deseo que se extendía por mis venas. Logré retomar el control lo suficiente para salir casi corriendo de allí. Cerré la puerta con cuidado. Lo que no me esperaba fue lo siguiente.

-Si no te veía salir durante el siguiente par de horas, probablemente para esta tarde ya estarías muerto, Kurosaki.

-Oh, pero si es el molesto de Ishida. –Fruncí el ceño y caminé con paso firme. –¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté de mala gana.

-El reiatsu de Inoue volvió. –Mostró una sonrisa a medias. –Aunque me preocupé cuando comenzó a variar demasiado. Supongo que debo culparte a ti.

-Uhmph. –Gruñí sin saber a qué se refería.

-¿Qué pasó? –inquirió con curiosidad.

-Qué te importa, Quincy. –Espeté más calmado, aunque lo odiara él también se preocupaba por Hime. Y sabía que siempre estaría para ella. Me dieron celos.

-Vaya. . . creo que mejor de lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué no borras esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro? Así sería más creíble tu mal humor. –Comentó venenosamente.

-Cállate. –Reí por lo bajo. Ambos caminamos sin decir palabra durante minutos. –Gracias. –Musité casi en silencio.

-¿Qué? –seguro lo disfrutaría el muy maldito.

-Gracias. –Repetí con voz normal.

-Perdón, no pude escucharte.

-¡GRACIAS, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! –le grité molesto. –Por. . . por todo. –Su sonrisa era sincera, la amistad con aquel sujeto era un poco extraña, pero aquellos lazos ya eran irrompibles.

-No lo hice por ti. –Contestó sin nada de tacto.

-Lo sé. –Suspiré alegremente, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-¿Y. . . qué pasó? –volvió a preguntar. Lo miré extrañado, verlo actuar de esa manera me provocaba carcajadas infinitas.

-Ve a molestar a alguien más. –Respondí sumamente divertido. Casi llegaba a casa. Él paró en seco.

-Te di la oportunidad, Kurosaki. Mañana lo escucharé todo por boca de Inoue-san. . . o de Tatsuki. –Acomodó sus gafas como si hubiese revelado un secreto de estado.

-¿QUÉ? –después de todo había aprendido a ser más observador. –Desde cuándo le dices Tatsuki. –Entrecerré los ojos perspicaz.

-Qué te importa, Shinigami. –Me devolvió y salió huyendo de ahí.

-Maldito. . .-Mascullé antes de volver a casa.

* * *

Y pues. . . aquí está :)

¿Saben? No sé si incluir más pairings, por lo pronto segurito ya saben cuál saldrá en el siguiente capi :3

Oh, también estoy pensando hacer un one-shot pero. . . GrimmHime DDDD: va un poco en contra de mis principios pero no me puedo sacar de la cabeza una historia cada vez que escucho "Echoes" en la voz del sexto espada XD

Ya saben, quejas, sugerencias, opiniones allí en la cajita de abajo :D

Nos leemos pronto, Moon~


	12. ¿Eres feliz?

Al fiiiiin el nuevo capi, está algo largo y espero les guste :D

Para ciertas partes, en especial perspectiva de Ichigo, conté con la colaboración de mi querido **NDragon01 **¡Muchas gracias! Y ahora. . . ¡a leer!

* * *

XII

* * *

**Orihime POV**

Desperté una nublada mañana de domigo, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que no había podido borrar desde aquellos besos. Deslicé con suavidad mis dedos sobre los labios, recordando la calidez y el aroma de mi. . . "mi novio". –¡Kyaaaaaaa! –lancé un pequeño grito de emoción mientras sentía la sangre subir a mi rostro. –Eso de verdad pasó. . . ¿pasó de verdad? –me pregunté parpadeando un tanto deslumbrada. ¿Y SI SÓLO HABÍA SIDO UN SUEÑO?

–Créeme que desearía que lo hubiera sido.

–¿Uh? –elevé la mirada sólo un poco y ahí estaba el malhumorado de Tsubaki, que incluso en ese momento no podía evitar una minúscula sonrisa que lo delataba.

–¡CHICOS! –exclamé con fuerza abrazando a mis seis pequeños amigos. –¿Cómo llegaron aquí? –pregunté curiosa. Lily rascó su pequeña cabeza dudosa.

–No estoy muy segura de ello. . . pero ¡estamos muy felices de volver! –Y me susurró despacio. –Incluso Tsubaki. –Ambas soltamos una ligera risa. Me acompañaron durante el resto de la mañana. Tenían tantas cosas que contarme. . .

–¿QUÉ USTEDES QUÉEEE? –abrí los ojos enormemente debido a la sorpresa. –Oh santo cielo. . . –musité aún recuperándome de la impresión. –Y ahora ¿qué haré? Esto es vergonzoso chicos. –Fruncí el ceño, realmente sin saber si estaba molesta de que hubiesen revelado mis recuerdos.

–Lo sentimos, Hime-sama. –Respondieron en coro. –Pero era la única manera de hacerle ver a ese cabeza hueca la verdad. –Resopló Tsubaki. –¡Deberías agradecerme, mujer! –Y tiró de mis mejillas con fuerza. Pero en lugar de quejarme solté una cantarina risa.

–Así que todo es gracias a ustedes. –Susurré alegremente. –Gracias. –Justo en ese momento el timbre del apartamento sonó. Miré mi atuendo, ¡aún tenía la pijama! Pero el timbre era tan insistente que abrí de un golpe. –¡ISHIDA-KUN! –salté hacia él dándole un enorme abrazo; como siempre él no se sorprendió.

–Buenos días, Inoue-san. –Me saludó cortésmente, contrastando con mi recibimiento. Pero al verme fruncir el ceño rectificó. –Lo siento. . . ¿Inoue-chan? –me preguntó algo alegre y yo asentí arrastrándolo a pasar. –Me alegra mucho verte así de nuevo, me tenías muy preocupado. –Explicó bebiendo un poco de su té. Le di la razón suspirando.

–Supongo. . . que esos meses no fueron para nada buenos. –Desvié la mirada pensando en el dolor que les había causado. –Pero. . . –sonreí enormemente. –Creo que la recompensa valió la pena. –Ishida-kun puso los ojos en blanco.

–Así que . . . ¿Kurosaki y tú, eh? –La expresión de fastidio era más falsa que Tatsuki-chan diciendo que odiaba el karate.

–¡Ahora es mi novio! –estiré las manos eufórica, tirando accidentalmente mi taza. –¡Lo siento! ¡Iré a limpiar! –Volví con un trapo para arreglar mi desastre, de pronto noté un silencio extraño. –Nee ¿Ishida-kun? –clavé mis ojos en él esperando respuesta.

–¡De verdad yo quería decirte antes, pero no sabía y es que como tú y él. . . entonces ella dijo que esperara, que te pondrías feliz, pero claro, tuvo que enviarme a mí, y como ahora está ocupada en el dojo, entonces yo dije, y ella que sí y. . .! –lo miré impactada ante el torrente de palabras, más aún, sorprendida por el nerviosismo en la voz de Ishida-kun, era como ver cerdos volar.

–¿Ishida-kun? –repetí con calma.

–¡Estoy saliendo con Arizawa! –me gritó en el rostro con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas un poco rojas. Cubrí mi boca tratando de controlar la risa, desafortunadamente no pude.

–Lo siento. –Musité controlándome. –Ishida-kun, eso me alegra mucho. –Tomé una de sus manos y la presioné. –Tú eres como mi hermano mayor, y ella es mi mejor amiga. Yo sé que ambos se protegerán pase lo que pase. Cuida mucho de ella ¿sí? –Supliqué con ternura. –Tatsuki-chan puede parecer fuerte, pero en realidad es muy sensible, dulce y cariñosa.

–Inoue-san. . .- me miró perplejo, a los pocos segundos respondió presionando con fuerza mis manos. –Es una promesa. –Ambos sonreímos, disfrutando de nuestro pequeño momento fraternal. –¡Ahora tendré dos hermanos m ayores! –señalé divertida y el comenzó a desarrollar un tic en el ojo.

–No sé que tan bueno sea que tus hermanos mayores salgan contigo en una cita con tu nuevo-novio-idiota-shinigami-sustituto. –Comentó frunciendo el ceño. –No me preguntes como me enteré.

–¿Qué? –levanté ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa, sin poder evitar reír. El bufó y explicó.

–Que Kurosaki y Tatsuki han planeado una especie de doble cita. –Cerró los ojos resignado acomodando sus gafas, mientras se levantaba. –Iré a comprar un par de cosas que serán necesarias, volveré a recogerte. ¿De acuerdo? –asentí con la cabeza y lo observé salir por la puerta. Cautelosamente corrí a mi armario y comencé a sacar ropa como si fuese el fin del mundo.

–¡NO TENGO NADA QUE PONERME EN MI PRIMERA CITA CON ICHIGO-KUN! –lloriqueé dejándome caer sobre la cama. –Mooo! Yo quería verme linda. ¿Ah? –al fondo y casi olvidado se encontraba un lindo vestido azul que Rukia me había regalado. Hecho especialmente para mí en la Sociedad de Almas. –Rukia-chan. . . –murmuré mientras me peinaba frente al espejo. –¿Qué pasó contigo?

(*)(*)(*)

**Ichigo POV**

Desperté sonriendo como idiota. Mi corazón se empezaba a acelerar cuando pensaba en el aroma de su cabello, el sonido de su dulce voz, la suavidad de sus labios. . .

–**Y no olvides esas curvas. –**¿Él, tan temprano? Suspiré haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Que fastidio. **–Rey si hubiera sido yo, anoche las cosas habrían sido muy distintas, más placenteras.**

–Cállate.

–**¿O vas a decirme que no quieres? Ah ya, es que eres marica.**

–No me importa lo que pienses, además es demasiado pronto.

– **Por favor, Rey**. **–**Dijo mientras se reía con sarcasmo. **–Babeas por ella y no te culpo con ese par que se carga.**

–¡Hey! –comenzaba a preguntarme si daría resultado ir a darle una buena golpiza en ese instante.

–**Sólo es un cumplido**. **–**Dijo riéndose. **–** **Hay que aceptar que la chica está más que bien. Ya deberías haber probado ese cuerpo, yo podría hacerlo por ti si no estás dispuesto.**

–Ese asunto NO lo voy a discutir contigo. **–**Exclamé enojado. **–**Y seré YO, no tú quién estará con ella.

–**No importa Rey, de todas formas lo veré**. –Mi irritación llegó a su límite con su obscena insinuación.

–Como quisiera que no existieras.

–**Hoy podría ser ese gran momento, lo estuviste pensando toda la noche.**

Recordé que quería salir con Orihime y tener nuestra primera cita. . . Orihime. Sentí como mi rostro aumentaba de temperatura.

–**¡Te pillé, PER-VER-TI-DO! **

–¡Cállate! –Me costaba creer que ese engendro fuese parte de mí, seguro tenía algo mal. Algo heredado del viejo, sí, eso debía ser.

Para evitar cualquier exabrupto de aquel idiota decidí que no sería una buena idea estar completamente a solas, no por ahora. No sabía en qué momento podría intentar tomar el control. Una cita doble era lo mejor. Me levanté y corrí a utilizar el teléfono, le hablaría a Tatsuki. Dudé un poco ante el aparato ¿yo planeando una cita? El tintineo alegre de su risa me recordó que valía la pena. Marqué el número con algo de nerviosismo.

–¿Diga?

–¿Tatsuki?

–¿Ichigo?Es muy raro que me llames ¿Qué quieres? ¿Es por Orihime? **–**Brusca y directa como siempre, pensé sonriendo. Yo también podía ser directo.

–Es acerca de ella pero también te involucra a ti, quiero que tengamos una cita doble, yo y Orihime y tú con el idiota de tu novio.

–¡URYUU NO ES NINGÚN IDIOTA, IDIOTA! Además. . . ¿Una cita doble? ¿Por qué tendría que ir yo? Vayan los dos solos. . . oh, espera ¡ERES UN IDIOTA ICHIGO KUROSAKI! **–**Touché, pensé orgullosamente del otro lado de la línea, confesó como una novata.

–Vamos, no seas así, puedes llevar a Ishida. Será divertido.** –**Me expresé conteniendo las carcajadas, esto era casi tan bueno como golpear a Kon. **–**Podrás estar con él, ¿qué dices? **–**No respondió por un rato, pero sabía que no había colgado.

–. . . de acuerdo. ¿A dónde piensas que debemos ir?

Dudé un poco, quería estar con mi princesa pero en realidad no tenía muy claro qué lugar podría ser el mejor para una primera cita. **–**Esperaba que tú me ayudaras con eso, además… quería pedirte algunos consejos.

–¡A un parque de diversiones! **–**exclamó emocionada Tatsuki. **–**Es un lugar estupendo para una primera cita, hay tantas cosas que hacer ahí, podemos . . .

Tatsuki habló por treinta minutos más diciéndome como debía actuar, que cosas le gustaban a las chicas, que debía ponerme y más y más, especialmente me remarcó lo idiota y bruto que era para que no metiera la pata; recibí unas cuantas amenazas de asesinato por si me propasaba, también. Cuando decidió que era momento de ir a avisarle a Ishida, colgó. Los consejos me gustaron bastante pero algo me decía que no debía seguir la mayoría de ellos. Mi novia (que bien se sentía decir eso) era muy femenina mientras que Tatsuki. . . no tanto. ¿A quién más le podría pedir consejo? ¿A los chicos? No, para nada. No creo poder soportar las burlas que seguro van a hacerme, en especial Chad, su imagen dándome consejos amorosos me provocó escalofríos. Rukia estaba más que descartada, con todo lo que había pasado, después tendría que arreglar eso. ¡Ya sé a quién!

Mis hermanas estaban sentadas cada una en cada orilla del sofá. Ambas tenían los brazos y piernas cruzadas, los ojos cerrados y parecían meditar. Yo estaba sentado en el piso, frente a ellas. Me sentía en un interrogatorio o algo así. Parpadeé un par de veces más, ni siquiera tenía permitido moverme. Según ellas estaban bastante molestas porque me tardé en contarles acerca de Hime. Karin tardó más de dos horas en creerme mientras que Yuzu se había puesto a pensar el nombre de sus sobrinos. A todo esto, que les pidiera consejos hacía que fuera perdonado.

–Debes darle todo lo que ella quiera, en especial esos peluches enormes que ganas en los juegos. –Comenzó Yuzu. . . **–**Te ayudaremos a elegir tu ropa. –Completó Karin. **–**Y por favor. . . **–**ambas exclamaron a coro. **–**¡Trata de divertirte! **–**Karin me miró seriamente y susurró. **–**Nada de Hollows, o shinigamis, o. . . esas cosas. **–**Yuzu me dio un enorme abrazo y con lágrimas en los ojos exclamó. **–**De esto depende mi felicidad como futura tía, ¡esfuérzate Ichi-nii! **–**Entrecerré los ojos asintiendo antes de meterme en la ducha, tratando de asimilar mis clases teóricas de "como no ser un idiota". **–Aunque eso ya es parte elemental de ti, rey. –**Me sumergí en el agua, no de nuevo. . .

Terminé de colocarme el atuendo "elegido", no distaba mucho de mi ropa normal: unos jeans cafés, camiseta blanca, una chaqueta marrón y una bufanda que precisamente Hime me había regalado hace un par de años; siempre que lo pensaba me daba cuenta que era un estúpido por no haberlo notado antes.

–¡KU-RO-SA-KI BA-KA! **–**La molesta voz del Quincy era inconfundible. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Me asomé por la ventana y respondí.

–No molestes, ¡idiota! –Como consecuencia recibí una patada directamente en la cara, cortesía de Tatsuki. ¿Cómo había llegado a mi habitación? Es un misterio de la humanidad.

–¿Ya estás listo? –me amonestó con voz energética mi amiga de la infancia. **–**No puedes hacerla esperar en la primera cita ¿lo entiendes, verdad?

–Sí, sí. . . ya vámonos. **–**El camino a casa de Hime me pareció más corto la última vez, ahora era espantoso ir detrás de esos dos. Quiénes por cierto no parecían haber cambiado de amigos a algo más. Él apenas se atrevía a mirarla, mientras ella lucía sonrojada. Aunque presionaban sus manos con un dejo de ternura. Pensé en la suave piel de mi pelirroja, quería verla lo más pronto posible. Al fin llegamos al apartamento y toqué el timbre nervioso.

–Si sigues caminando así, harás un suelo en el piso, Kurosaki. –Se burló el estúpido de Ishida, yo sólo respondí con un gruñido.

–¡Ya voy! –aquella voz que extrañé durante meses resonó en mis oídos. Abrió la puerta agitada, mejor visión no podría haber existido. Orihime utilizaba un corto vestido azul, que dejaba al descubierto sus largas, torneadas y sedosas piernas; aquel tono casi aquamarina contrastaba con su reluciente cabello y sus alegres ojos color luna. Finas capas de tela se amoldaban a sus hombros, que subían y bajaban mientras recobraba la respiración, y continuaban en ceñidas mangas sobre sus brazos. Era un vestido justo para un día sin sol. Los labios entreabiertos pintados de un cálido rosa me invitaban a probarlos. –I. . .chi. . go –articuló ella sorprendida.

–Sorpresa, Hime. –Le regalé una de mis mejores sonrisas, aunque en realidad quería tomarla entre mis brazos. Ella se sonrojó dulcemente y me devolvió el gesto iluminando su rostro.

–Iré por mi bolso. –Musitó quedamente, para volver casi en segundos. En cuanto vio a Tatsuki se abalanzó sobre ella. **–**¡Tatsuki-chan! ¡Felicidades! **–**La princesa pelirroja la abrazaba con fuerza, mientras la aludida se ponía como un tomate y le correspondía el abrazo resignada.

–Gracias. –Le susurró al oído. **–**Me alegro mucho por ti también, que al fin el idiota abrió los ojos. Y también. . . **–**la abrazó con más fuerza. **–**Porque estés bien de nuevo, sana y a salvo. **–**Ligeras lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de la pelinegra. **–**Me asusté mucho, Orihime.

–Ya me lo has dicho millones de veces, Tatsuki-chan. No me iré a ninguna parte, ni siquiera al universo de los duendecillos azules. **–**Ambas rieron, mientras Ishida y yo recordábamos que Tatsuki fue de las personas que jamás se separón de Hime a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario, también fue a las primeras personas que recordó y quién la cuidó los primeros días en casa.

–Amistad. –Confesó el Quincy palmeando mi hombro.

–Incluso con seres extraños como tú. **–**Me burlé mientras me lanzaba una mirada asesina.

–Eres un idiota.

–Yo también te quiero, Uryuu-chan. **–**Estallé en carcajadas, debí haber escuchado a esas pequeñas sabias antes. Un día sin ceño fruncido, mal humor, acabar con hollows o problemas en la sociedad de almas, me venía muy bien. Reír se sentía bien. Tomar su mano era aún mejor y aspirar el aroma a vainilla de su cuello era algo que podía hacer a diario y sin cansarme. Al parecer ella notó esto, y mientras caminábamos musitó titubeante:

–¿Eres feliz, Ichigo-kun? –observé el temor reflejado en sus ojos, pues antes sólo vivía para la batalla y proteger a los demás. Probablemente las palabras no la dejarían satisfecha así que tomé su rostro sin que ella lo esperara y presioné suavemente nuestros labios. Acaricié por un segundo ambas mejillas y esta vez besé su frente.

–Ahora sí. –Sus ojos brillaron y me mostró sus pequeños dientes en una sonrisa.

–¡USTEDES, PAR DE EXHIBICIONISTAS! –nos gritó Tatsuki. –Apresuren el paso o llegaremos mañana. **–**Miré a mi alma gemela una vez más y tiré de su mano para alcanzar a nuestros amigos. El día lucía bastante prometedor.

* * *

Chaaan :DD

Pues creo que esta historia se alargó un poquito más, ¿o creen que ya debería darle fin?

Ya saben, quejas, sugerencias y opiniones en la cajita de ahí abajo :DD

P.S.: Si alguien desea echar un vistazo al one-shot Grimmhime, ya está publicado.

Gracias por leer ^-^

Moon~


	13. Orange

Después de casi mil añoooooooooos, nuevo capi. Espero les guste (: Por cierto, me inspiré en el ending Orange de Lil'B. Hay algunas frases traducidas por ahí, a ver si adivinan cuáles son. ¡Amo a mis naranjitos! *-* (Sí ya sé que en el manga ella es castaña ¬¬ una vez un Ichiruki me dijo que era una boba por decir que eran "naranjitos" y yo ASDFGHJKJHGFDSASDFGHJK silenciaos ! Ichihime rules! Lo siento, tenía que desahogarme :c ) Ahora sí. . . ¡A leer! :D

* * *

XIII

* * *

**Orihime POV**

_¿Eres feliz, Ichigo-kun? . . ._

_Ahora sí. _

Nuestras manos permanecían unidas y él se aferraba a mí como si temiera perderme. Yo no podía dejar de sentir calor en mis mejillas. Realmente esto me estaba sucediendo ¡A mí! La sonrisa duró todo el camino hacia el parque de diversiones. Por momentos pude charlar con Tatsuki-chan que miraba más que embobada a Ishida-kun, nunca la hubiera imaginado así. Estar así, con mis mejores amigos me hacía muy feliz, pero sentía que aún faltaba algo.

–Nee, minna. . . ¿por qué Abarai-kun y Rukia-chan no han aparecido mucho estos días? –aguardé pacientemente la respuesta, pero todos mostraron expresiones muy distintas de lo que esperaba. –¿Minna?

–Seguro es porque la cantidad de hollows ha disminuido y no tienen necesidad de viajar tanto desde la sociedad de almas, Inoue-san. –Ishida-kun me respondió, pero Ichigo le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación. Suspiré decidiendo dejar el tema de lado, aunque algo no calzaba bien. . . de cualquier forma, supuse que cuando ellos volvieran y Sado-kun regresara de sus vacaciones en México todo estaría bien.

–¡Mira hacia allá, Orihime! –me señaló Tatsuki-chan.

–¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! –jalé a Ichigo-kun de la mano por un lado y a Ishida-kun del otro, quien a su vez jaló a Tatsuki. Todos corríamos hacia esa enorme montaña rusa cuyos pequeños vagones tenían forma de nave especial. Se parecía mucho a uno de mis dibujos. Minutos después de hacer fila, estaba sentada a lado de Ichigo-kun, quien me observaba divertido. Y no sólo él. . .

–**Hey princesa, también darás un paseo salvaje con el caballo. **–Mi Ichigo sólo frunció el ceño, obviamente por su lucha interna.

–Espero te diviertas, Hollow-san. –Reí alegremente y besé su mejilla con suavidad respondiendo a la metálica voz. En cuestión de segundos el artefacto comenzó a moverse y pronto estábamos aferrados a nuestros asientos, bajando y subiendo elevadas curvas. La cantidad de veces que había gritado me habían dejado casi sin voz.

–¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes gritar así?!

–P-p-pero Tatsuki-chan. . .-lloriqueé escondiéndome tras mi novio.

–Tatsuki. . .ella sólo se estaba divirtiendo. –Comenzó melosamente Ishida-kun.

–Eh. . .eh s-í. . .cl-cl-aro. . . –Mi mejor amiga respondió con los movimientos similares a los de un robot. Todos reímos y ella frunció el ceño dándonos golpes en la cabeza a los tres. Con enormes golpes hinchados en nuestras frentes, caminamos por todo el lugar. Subiendo a juegos que nos parecían atractivos. Después de un par de horas, me había cansado de caminar. Nos encontrábamos sentados en una de las tantas bancas de aquel lugar.

–Hey chicas, iré por unos helados. ¿De qué sabor?

–¡Chocolate con kétchup! –exclamé sin dudarlo.

–Orihime. . . –Tatsuki se golpeó la frente. –Ya te dije que eso puede hacerte daño.

–Yo quiero uno igual al de Hime. –Ichigo-kun besó mi mejilla tiernamente.

–Entonces ignórenme ¡y enférmense , par de locos! –Ishida-kun soltó una pequeña risa, mientras yo me quedaba con ella y ambos chicos iban a comprar nuestros mantecados.

–Tatsuki-chan . . . –comencé. –Hace tiempo no venía por aquí, desde que Sora se fue. –Ella me observó con cautela. –No te preocupes, me siento. . . bien. Tan feliz como cuando él podía traerme, pidiendo permiso en el trabajo y ahorrando dinero. Gracias. –La abracé con fuerza por la cintura. Sentí como mis brazos se iban humedeciendo. . . -¿Uh?

–¡Orihime tonta! –Ella me respondió el abrazo con fuerza. Quitando las lágrimas con rudeza de sus ojos. –No tienes que agradecerme nada, eres como mi hermana. –Yo sólo cerré los ojos y asentí. –Lo sé.

–Aquí está, Hime. –Ichigo-kun llegó después con mi helado.–Tardamos porque tuve que comprar el helado, y después encontrar un puesto de comida rápida para encontrar la kétchup . Pero lo logré. –Su enorme sonrisa me deslumbró por un instante. Me encantaba cuando sonreía, más que con su ceño fruncido.

–Oh por Dios. . . –Ishida-kun rodó los ojos ante tanta cursilería. –Creo que voy a vomitar. –Tatsuki-chan asintió bastante divertida y agregó:

–Deberíamos ir a la presentación de artes marciales al otro lado del parque de diversiones. . .-y antes de que él pudiera contestar, ella ya lo había arrastrado lejos. Desvié la mirada de aquella escena para encontrarme a solas con Ichigo, que con descubierta curiosidad saboreaba la extraña combinación del helado.

–Nee. . . ¿Ichigo-kun?

–¿Uhm?

–Tienes un poco de helado, aquí. . . –me incliné con suavidad para limpiar la comisura de sus labios. Pero estando demasiado cerca, no pude contener las ganas de probarlos una vez más. Cerré los ojos y con lentitud sentí mis labios tocar los suyos. Pude percibir como sus músculos se tensaban de sorpresa. –Listo. . .-susurré al despegarme de él.

–¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Hime? –Se burló de mí, logrando que mi rostro se tornara carmesí.

–Yo. . . yo. . .-comencé a balbucear, pero él me tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

–Me gusta. . . aunque. . . de cualquier forma, siempre serás tú, mi Hime.

–¡Eres un cruel, Kurosaki-kun! –exclamé molesta formando un puchero, él lo besó y con ojos de cachorro me propuso:

–Lo compensaré.

Aquellos ositos panda de peluche colgaban en el exhibidor, justo arriba de las figuras que debían ser derribadas. Ichigo-kun sólo necesito un intento, para ganar el peluche más grande de todos, para mí. –Aquí tienes, Hime-chan. –Susurró entregándome al pandita. –Creo que Kon se pondrá celoso. –Agregó disfrutando aquello realmente.

–Oh, pobre Kon, debimos haberlo traído. –Recordé sintiéndome culpable. Él chasqueó la lengua.

–No debes preocuparte por él, después del último incidente lo envié por correo a México. Chad aceptó con gusto tener un acompañante, creo que el calor le afectó el cerebro. –Solté una carcajada imaginándome lo que debe de estar pasando ese peluche.

Ese lugar era bastante grande, y tenía desde juegos mecánicos, atracciones artísticas, presentaciones de grupos musicales, equipos de artes marciales, e incluso acuáticas. La tarde pronto llegó a su fin, mientras descansábamos en uno de los muelles. Donde podían rentar todo tipo de botes. Mi cabeza reposaba sobre el hombro del pelinaranja y mis manos estaban alrededor del panda. El sol se ocultaba tras el mar, dejando tonos rosáceos y naranjas a su paso. Los altoparlantes reproducían música todo el tiempo, y sólo paraban para dar avisos ocasionales de alguna función o evento. Justo en ese momento empezó la melodía de una de mis canciones favoritas, inconscientemente comencé a tararearla, esa era SU canción y siempre me recordaba a él.

–Mi género es el rock, pero esa canción. . . mmm no es tan mala. –Musitó animado, tamborileando con sus dedos sobre sus piernas.

_naki warai suki kimi no kokoro wa ima donna e no gu no iro shiteru no_

_naki warai suki yuuhi ni tokechaisou_

_namida de yurari yura orenji* (1)_

–Espero lo digas de verdad, Ichigo-kun. –Posé la mirada en sus hermosos ojos chocolate. Yo quería estar en ese escenario de color naranja que sus ojos ven.

–_Naki warai suki nan juu nen sen demo, negau no wa amasuppai orenji._ * (2) –Susurró al ritmo de la canción, tomando un mechón de mi cabello. –Nunca te mentiría, Hime. –Aquella sonrisa torcida precedió al mejor beso de todos hasta el momento, mientras el sol se ocultaba por completo, después de un atardecer naranja, mi color favorito para siempre.

Cuando nos reunimos con mis hermanos mayores, la noche había caído y un hermoso manto estrellado nos cubría. Era hora de volver a casa, había tenido bastante diversión. Sin embargo, no pensé volver tan tarde y mi delgado abrigo no me cubría los suficiente. Mis dientes comenzaron a castañear por el frío, cuando de pronto una cálida sensación me invadió. La chaqueta de Ichigo-kun estaba cubriéndome, al igual que su cuerpo. En un enorme abrazo.

–No quiero que te enfermes de nuevo por mi culpa. –Y susurró más bajo. –Ese par podría matarme.

–¡Te escuché, Kurosaki! –Gritó Ishida-kun blandiendo el puño.

Nos despedimos en el punto de división de mi casa a la de Tatsuki-chan. Durante el camino charlé con Ichigo, como nunca pensé. Lucía alegre, relajado y sincero. Me contó muchas cosas de su niñez que no sabía y yo respondí a todas sus preguntas. Nuestro lazo se iba haciendo más fuerte día a día, y podía jurar que sentía la presión del pequeño hilo rojo atado a mi dedo que me unía a él. El momento en que nos encontramos, ahora es un pasado lejano, cuando me acostumbré a la calidez de su mano en la mía se convirtió en el aire que respiraba, sentimientos encontrados, la confianza en nuestros corazones. Los sueños que he pintado ahora son tan grandes, tan ilimitados que podría perderme en ellos.

–Muchas gracias por acompañarme. . .Ichigo-kun. –Musité, lista para despedirme, aunque no quisiera. No obstante, él me señaló con un gesto que guardara silencio. Su rostro se tornó agresivo y preocupado. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y ahí, en la oscuridad, sólo iluminada por la luna estaba Rukia-chan.

–¡Rukia-chan! –grité lista para abalanzarme sobre ella. Cuando unos fuertes brazos me lo impidieron, él me aferraba a su pecho como si temiera por mí.

–Tranquilo, Ichigo. No es necesario, sólo quiere hablar con Inoue. –La profunda voz de Abarai-kun me sorprendió desde atrás.

–¿Uh? ¿Qué es todo esto? –Volteé mirando a todos. –¿Ichigo-kun? –La sensación que emanaba del lugar me daba escalofríos. La tensión era evidente y no entendía nada. Él dio un largo suspiro, como si aceptara la derrota.

–No pensé que tendría que contarte esto. . . –Él iba a comenzar a hablar, pero Rukia lo detuvo.

–Si no lo sabe aún, me gustaría explicárselo yo misma. –Su voz sonaba abatida, débil y rota, tan triste que me dieron ganas de llorar con ella. Miré a los ojos de mi ángel y asentí, todo estaría bien. Sus brazos me dejaron ir, reticentes aún así y me acerqué con cuidado a la shinigami.

–¿Rukia-chan? –Emití con ternura, lo siguiente fueron un par de manos pequeñas presionando las mías, y saladas gotas cayendo de sus purpúreos ojos.

–Lo siento tanto, Orihime. Perdón. Sólo quería decirlo, y podré desaparecer por siempre de sus vidas.

–Pero ¿de qué estás hablando? –Negué con la cabeza insistentemente. No la había visto en más de un mes.

–Yo. . . te traicioné. –Confesó en un débil sollozo.

* * *

(1) Llorando por dentro, ríendo por fuera, Te amo, ¿de qué color está tu corazón pintado en este momento?  
Llorando por dentro, ríendo por fuera, Te amo, siento que me estoy derritiendo en la puesta de sol naranja como mis sentimientos...

(2) Llorando por dentro, riendo por fuera, Te amo, incluso décadas después. Todo lo que deseamos es una naranja agridulce.

* * *

Chan D:

Ya extrañaba mucho escribir sobre esta pareja, pero la Universidad me ha estado volviendo loca. Espero no volver a tardarme tanto en actualizar.

Ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias y quejas ahí en la cajita de abajo :)

Nos leemos pronto, Moon~


	14. Emociones

Yey! Vacaciones de nuevo *-* ¿Saben que significa? ¡Capítulos más seguido! xD Y bueno eso... Sólo les recuerdo que en el último capítulo, Ishida, Tatsuki, Hime e Ichigo pasaron un lindo día en el parque de diversiones, y para cuando la princesa volvió a casa Rukia la esperaba para disculparse D: Enjoy! ^.^

* * *

XIV

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

Había pasado un día genial con Hime, cuando al fin nos encontramos solos me alegré mucho. Podía abrazarla sin miramientos, sintiendo como mis fuertes brazos se tensaban alrededor de su cálido cuerpo en un abrazo. Adoraba el aroma que desprendía si cabello, una ligera esencia a vainilla. Y sus pequeñas manos sobre las mías. Deseaba estar así mucho tiempo más, para mí mala suerte llegamos a su casa bastante pronto.

–Muchas gracias por acompañarme. . .Ichigo-kun. –Ella susurró lista para desprenderse de mi agarre, aunque tampoco se le veían muchas ganas, estuve a punto de esbozar una sonrisa cuando dos reiatsus bastante conocidos aparecieron. Orihime abrió la puerta con cautela y allí estaba Rukia. Encontrarla de nuevo me causó una sensación bastante agridulce, después de todo me seguía sintiendo en deuda con ella por todo lo que hizo por mí y mi familia desde que me convertí en shinigami; sin embargo, eso no cambiaba lo que había hecho. Era mi mejor amiga pero había lastimado a una de las personas que más amaba en el mundo, y eso no estaba dispuesto a perdonárselo a nadie. Pero al parecer eso no impidió que mi chica corriera a abrazarla, estuve a punto de interrumpir cuando la molesta voz del cabeza de piña me detuvo. –Tsk . . . –lo encaré con pésima actitud. Pero la melodiosa voz de Inoue me detuvo.

–No pensé que tendría que contarte esto. . –Comencé sin saber qué iba a decir después. Seguro. . . no quería ni pensar lo que iba a pasar.

–Si no lo sabe aún, me gustaría explicárselo yo misma. –La voz de Rukia sonaba peor de lo que alguna vez escuché, eso provocó una ligera punzada en mi corazón. Renji me tocó del hombro obligándome a abandonar la escena, aparté su mano con fastidio.

–¿Qué ganan con hacerla sufrir? Ella no merece esto. –Escupí casi las palabras. ¿Qué se creía Rukia como para venir ahora a decirle esto a mi Hime? Ambos nos encontrábamos no muy lejos de ahí, me recargué en una pared esperando que todo terminara, no tenía idea de que haría luego. Elevé la mirada para seguir descargando mi ira contra el cara de mandril, pero él mantenía la vista fija en el cielo. Nunca lo había visto así, sus ojos realmente parecían absortos en algo más que ver las estrellas.

–De verdad la amo. En serio, Ichigo, la amo. –Me quedé estupefacto y prácticamente con cara de idiota, reaccioné muy lento. Aunque quizá si lo pensaba con calma las piezas encajaban perfectamente.

–Se conocieron de niños en el Rukongai ¿no? –La verdad no tenía mucho que decir, sólo lo mismo que me dije a mí aquel día que casi la perdía. –Deberías decírselo. No sabes qué día. . . qué día puedes llegar a perderla. –Comenté sintiendo esta opresión en el pecho. Seguro mamá sabía cuánto la amaba ¿verdad? Y también mis hermanas y ese pesado viejo, al igual que Hime. No pasaba un día sin que lo dijera, o expresara a mi manera. A Yuzu le encantaban los nuevos abrazos de su onii-chan, quizá debí haberme dado cuenta antes. Suspiré aliviado, lo estaba haciendo bien.

–Bueno, parece que si a un idiota como tú le funcionó, debería ser igual para mí. –Mostró esa sonrisa que siempre usaba para echar tierra al asunto y olvidar las cosas. Le di unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro. –Eres como mi hermano, tonto. Estaré aquí para ti. . . por si quieres llorar, ya sabes, después de ser rechazado. –Él me miró y ambos estallamos en carcajadas.

(~)

**Orihime POV**

–Presioné sus manos aún con más fuerza, tratando de mantenerla unida. Lucía como si fuese a caerse a pedazos en cualquier momento. Comencé a llorar con ella y reí nerviosamente. –¿Pero qué dices? No te he visto en más de un mes. ¿Estás bien? –Solté su agarre durante un segundo para limpiar las lágrimas en mis mejillas con el dorso de la mano. Ella desvió la mirada y continuó.

–Cuando . . . cuando estabas en coma, yo. . . yo. . . le dije a Ichigo lo que sentía por él . –Fijo sus culpables pupilas violetas en mí. Ambos brazos cayeron a mis costados como pesos muertos. ¿Qué? Ella no estaba diciendo eso ¿verdad? Sonreí tratando de entender.

–Pero ¿qué dices? Tú. . . tú eres mi amiga, no pudiste, no pudiste. . . –la culpa en su rostro confirmó las palabras. Llevé ambas manos a mi boca para ocultar el sollozo, un quejido desgarrador salió de mi garganta y me alejé unos pasos. Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo con más fuerza. –¿Por qué? ¿Rukia? –El nudo en mi garganta se hizo más profundo. Yo confiaba en ella casi como en mi hermana, y sabía perfectamente mis sentimientos por el chico de cabello naranja. –Tú lo sabías. . . –Ella se quedó inmóvil por un momento y luego dijo:

–Lo siento. . . yo. . . no sé qué decir. Lo siento, lo siento. Perdóname. . . –comenzó a repetir dejándose caer lentamente al suelo. Lloraba con un sentimiento aplastante que era imposible ignorarlo. Me acerqué con cuidado hacia ella y apoyé mis rodillas en el suelo.

–Los amigos. . . superan cosas juntos ¿verdad? Yo te quiero, Rukia. Eras como mi hermana. –Tragué saliva y seguí, tratando de controlar la furia que me hacía temblar. –Por eso esto me duele más. No quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida, o de la de los demás. Pero necesito tiempo, y tú también. Esto es algo que los Shun Shun Rikka no pueden arreglar. –Ahora sentía la rabia entremezclada con decepción y tristeza. –Y cuando las heridas se hayan ido. Hablaremos. Por ahora. . .- clavé con determinación mis enormes ojos color plata en los suyos. –No puedo aceptar tus disculpas. –No quería que esto acabara mal, pero si tenía que mostrar mi carácter para marcar los límites de mi relación con Ichigo, lo haría.

Rukia se levantó y me dedicó una mirada llena de arrepentimiento. –Te veré pronto. – No sabía que tan cierta era esa despedida. Una figura negra se le unió y la abrazo con fuerza antes de desaparecer en el portal.

Me sentía agotada. ¿Cómo había pasado de la alegría extrema a este punto? Y más importante ¿por qué Ichigo no me lo dijo?

–Yo sólo quería protegerte. –Apareció con el ceño fruncido de siempre, frente a mi ventana.

–¡Estoy molesta contigo! –inflé las mejillas haciendo un mohín. –Debiste decirme, ¡debiste, Ichigo! –mi voz sonó distorsionada por el enojo y la sangre fluyó a mi rostro. De pronto él estaba frente a mí y yo comencé a soltar golpes en su pecho,y cuando me cansé elevé la mirada. El chico de mis sueños mantenía los ojos cerrados, convencido de que merecía aquel castigo. Mis cejas se elevaron de sorpresa y la culpa cayó sobre mí con el peso de una tonelada. –Lo siento. –Me disculpe, iba a agregar más cosas pero sus brazos me rodearon con una calidez increíble.

–Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, como siempre. –Depositó un tierno beso en mi coronilla. –Podemos , ¿sólo podemos olvidar esto? –Suplicó en un susurro. Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza mientras me aferraba con fuerza a él y justo en ese momento me di cuenta de lo bien que se sentía tener su cuerpo tan cerca.

Dejé que mi cálida respiración escapara mientras movía mis manos debajo de la tela de su camisa. –Pero ¿qué?... –exclamó él totalmente confundido al sentir mis dedos recorrer la superficie de su espalda. –Hime… no deberías presionar mi autocontrol… -Susurró haciéndolo sonar como una advertencia, y percibí un matiz metálico inmiscuido en su voz. Ignoré el comentario y proseguí con mi labor de exploración tan roja como un tomate.

–Te lo advertí, princesa. –Casi rugió al mismo tiempo que me alejaba de él y tomaba con fuerza mis muñecas, colocando mis manos sobre mi cabeza. Me sorprendió ver que no era totalmente el hollow; ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarme a ver una pupila dorada y otra café, ambas se estaban derritiendo.

Por mi parte la adrenalina estaba inundando mi cuerpo.

Podía sentir su respiración agitada contra mi piel.

–Ichigo . . . –susurré antes de lanzar un gemido involuntario ante el contacto de sus labios con mi cuello.

* * *

asdfgdhsja y como tarde demasiado en actualizar estoy pensando en regalarles un ligerísimo lime el siguiente capi. Ustedes sólo digan si lo quieren o no xD

Ya saben, comentarios, quejas o sugerencias ahí en la cajita de abajo :DD

Saludos, Moon~


End file.
